It's Kinda Funny
by Dremagon
Summary: A quick MukuroxReader oneshot. 'He'd honestly rather not spend the next few months fearing for his life in the hallways and dodging random, dangerously sharp projectiles...'Now a series of Reader/OCxGuardians!CH.19 GIOTTO! Requests accepted! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Mukuro

HI~! Dremagon here! This is the first short story drabble like thing I'm publishing so REVIEWS would be GREATLY appreciated! This is seriously my first story, but I'm planing on turning this into a series of short(some of them) Reader/OCxGuardians(and maybe some other characters) shots. Please tell me what you think! encouragement would be great and I would like to know if there's anything I could be doing better. THANKS~!

-Dremagon

* * *

**It's Kinda Funny**

_By Dremagon_

It was kinda funny how this had happened.

Really it was.

Your wide eyes stared up into a pair of equally wide heterochromatic red and blue eyes just inches above your own.

The blue-haired man above you chuckled nervously, "kufufufu~ well [Name] this has been intriguing, I'll see you again some time." He said hurriedly, which was rather unusual for the suave man, before stepping back and vanishing into a cloud of indigo mist.

There was a pause.

1 second….

2 second….

…

"DAMN HIM!" you shouted as the knuckles of your hands still gripping the desk behind you turned white from the pressure.

The other Vongola guardians shuddered from the sudden decrease in temperature permeating the Italian mansion.

"MU~KU~RO~" you growled out syllable by syllable. Oh he was going to pay. ..Pay. How dare that pineapple head steal your first kiss!

A few miles away Mukuro had rematerialized and shivered slightly. He paled. It had been a total accident. It's not like he meant to steal that kiss.

…maybe he would avoid head quarters for a few months. Not to avoid you or anything he quickly assured himself. He wasn't frightened of you at all-of course not.

Still-he really didn't get the feeling that you'd accept that 'it had been an accident' excuse and he'd honestly rather not spend the next few months fearing for his life in the hallways and dodging random, dangerously sharp projectiles.

He shivered again. Even he had to admit; woman in rage could be scary.

NO, scratch that.

He could feel a very specific killing aura emanating from a certain Vongola mansion a few miles away.

A woman, well actually YOU in rage, was terrifying.

Ah yes, a six month trip abroad definitely seemed to be in order.


	2. Chapter 2 Gokudera

HEY! I'm updating again~! Yay ME! *ahem*- okay so I really wanted to update yesterday, BUT I kind of got distracted doing...other things. But I'm updating now so that should be good! ...right? please? Anybody? Well, in my defense this wasn't even written up or typed yesterday so ENJOY^.^ ~! Again, reviews are much appreciated so... REVIEW!

* * *

It's kinda funny.

Gokudera

I mean you gotta admit Gokudera? The Vongola tenth generation storm guardian? The tenth's 'right -hand man'? Wouldn't the man who was a teen Mafioso, who earned the name "smokin'-bomb" at such a young age be able to handle just about anything? Well, if that was the case…

Then why was he the one cowering in fear right now?

When Tsuna had heard the loud crashes, shouts, and bangs he ran to the room in panic expecting to find Mukuro and Hibari or another pair of his infuriatingly violent, short tempered guardians dukeing it out. What he did not expect to find however, was…

"YOU JERK!" you shouted as you grabbed another vase to throw at the silver-haired teen who was forced to jump to avoid the shattering ceramic on the wall.

"THE HELL, WOMAN!"

He was forced to duck to avoid another thrown object.

"The hell are you getting so worked up about some stupid book?"

"It's not some stupid book, IDIOT!" another crash. "I WORKED ON THAT THING FOR YEARS!"

"I'll buy you another one!" Gokudera shouted cowering behind the sofa now, using it as a shield.

"YOU CAN'T REPLACE YEARS OF WORK WITH A NEW BOOK!"

That's right, your notebook. _YOUR_ notebook. The one you had been writing in, drawing in, and drafting in for years. The one that held all of your major plot decisions and charter designs for all of your stories, your default guide for everything, was now in a smoking pile of ashes.

HE. WAS. GOING. TO. PAY. And no force on the world was going to stop you.

"Um- Eto, [Name]-san?"

Your head swiveled around to the young tenth generation boss standing in the doorway behind you.

"What?" you snarled out punctuating every syllable. The young boss paled at the sheer malice in your voice. Cower under the demonic eyes he squeaked out "nevermind!" and ran for it.

Normally he would have felt guilty for leaving the storm guardian to fend all for himself, but his self-preservation instincts and Hyper-Intuition were kicking in and tell him get the hell out of there NOW. And really, who was he to refuse?

"NOW~" you snarled out, turning back to your prey only to catch him trying to sneak out of the room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Gokudera paled and shot out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him all stealth forgotten.

"GET BACK HERE!" You yelled charging after him.

Seeing the silver haired bomber being chased down the streets by a crazy girl wielding his own dynamite against him was a sight as amusing as it was terrifying.

* * *

It would be two weeks before he could get on the same side of town as you.

Two months before the random booby traps even began to slow.

Three months before he dared to be in the same room with you.

Four months before the two of you began really speak again.

One year before he was comfortable enough to be able to train alone with you again.

A year and a half before you stopped mixing too much lethal force to be excusable into the training.

Two years before he had the courage to ask you out.

Two and a half years before you managed to sic the Varia on him.

Three years before you actually started going out with him.

And after all that it would still be another two years before he married you.

And still, after all that, the notebook (and the kept part of what was left of it) was never forgotten.

* * *

Hmm...I'm not so sure about this last part, so I guess you can just take it as an extended ending?

Anyways I'd still really like to know what you guys think, sooo~ please review it you feel like it? Remember reviews motivate me to update faster! Seriously, the reason I'm updating at all today is the review I got that made me just so HAPPY!

Also, Thanks to:

**XxSunbunxX** and **Milli-chan** for adding this story to their favorites list!

Extra thanks to** cursedlonelyheart** for reviewing and adding to story alert!

arigato gozaimasu~!


	3. Chapter 3 Ryohei

Hey! A school day update! How awesome is that? Don't expect to many of these. My schedule looks pretty packed for the week, but I'll try! I honestly wanted to upload this yesterday, but I didn't quite finish getting it typed up, so here you go now! I keep forgetting to add in various messages and announcements, so let's see if I can do it right this time, ne? Okay, first- I meant to say this in chapter 2, it doesn't really affect much, but instead of just a series of various oneshots this is going to be a series of one shots centered around the phrase 'It's kinda funny' not the original plan, but I decided that I like it. First up are the Vongola guardians and then I'll probably start taking character requests, ideas, and the like. Not yet though, but once I get through the first seven guardians okay? I' put up an announcement when I start doing that. Thanks for reading this and putting up with the babble for so long, or if you just skipped the author note I don't even need to bother directing this at you. Thank you all for reading! Arigatou! and REVIEW!

~Dremagon

* * *

It's kinda funny how it happened.

"EXTREME!"

You growled, angry red vein pulsing rapidly on your forehead.

"Yes sempai, I get that this is an 'extreme' course and an 'extreme' problem and I also get that you are EXTREMELY FAILING THIS CLASS!"

"YOU ARE USING YOUT VOICE TO THE EXTREME [NAME]!"

"ARG!"

WHUD - Your face made contact with the low table below you.  
You groaned as your sore forehead rested on your arms. Why were you even bothering with this anyways? Raising your head and rubbing your temples you heaved a sigh. It really wasn't helping that the older Sasagawa's shouting was giving you a head ache along with the stress.

"So what's extremely next?"

'_I'll tell you what's 'extremely' next dammit!'_

Luckily, Kyoko walked in before you could actually throw the very heavy textbook at his head.

"I brought you and nii-san some tea and snacks in case you're hungry" she offered showing off her famous angelic smile. Honestly, it was easy to see why this girl (even if she was a little—okay, _really_ dense) was the ideal of so many boys with that innocent smile and angel face of hers. Not to mention she was the perfect sweet caring girly type plenty of guys were sure to dream about.

You sighed and thanked her, especially when you noticed that juice and cookies were included among the snacks. Maybe a little sugar rush would be enough to get you through this…

As you sipped your juice you glanced over at Ryohei who had already stuffed his face with cookies, and sweatdropped. You got to admit, he did kind of look like a white haired hamster at the moment. Biting back an awkward chuckle you took another bite out of your own cookie. Ah~ yes, you could feel the miracles of the sugar rush kicking in already…

"Alright Ryohei-san, let's continue from where we left off…"

Hey, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

….

Three hours later you left their house.

Stalking down the cold night road irritation, anger, and pure stress radiating from your every pore while the Sasagawa siblings happily waved after you from the door of their warm home.

"Thanks for all the Extreme help!"

"Come over again sometime [Name]-san!"

A grunt and a non-committal wave over your shoulder was the only response they got.

Not so bad…_What were you thinking!_

Your eye twitched as you recalled the memory.

After spilled juice, nonsensical answers, interference, 'Master Pao Pao', boxing, 418 'extremes' (yes you had been counting) you had finally left the Sasagawas' place.

Your eye continued twitching rapidly.

Last freaking time you _ever_ tried to teach a boxer Pre-Calculus.

On the other hand Ryohei did get an 87 on the next day's test… Quite the drastic improvement from his usual 33%.

Guess how Reborn, the Spartan baby from hell/Italy, decided that it would be beneficial for Ryohei to have you as a full time tutor?

Bonus Question: Guess how much choice you had in the matter?

* * *

Wow, you know I honestly never thought I'd be able to right a RyoheixAnybody story? Well I guess this one worked out okay considering then. Next will maybe-probably(?) be next? seriously, I have some ideas, but no promises. I like to be unpredictable and randomly insane. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! I'd really like to know what people like and what I could do better! Love ya all!

Special thanks to:

**bunniechainsaws **and **Sugar Dawn** for adding to favorites!

Extra thanks to **animelover41195 **for adding to favorites and REVIEWING!

Ciaosuu~!


	4. Chapter 4 Hibari

I AM SO SORRY! I really meant to update last Friday, but then my dad told me - "hey! We're going to finish transferring everything from your old computer to the new one today!" ...not exactly what he said, but you get the point. So, okay, how long could this possibly take? *sarcasmsarcasmsarcasm* ...I went to bed at two in the morning. And that is why there was no update last Friday. Saturday and Sunday?...Things happened. School week? Got my license Monday (WHOOP! and all that) one essay due Tuesday (a rough draft but still), two essays due Wednesday, Physics and History tests and a PreCal quiz on Thursday, Friday - Physics test part 2 and other stuff. ...Yeah it's been a busy week okay. So once again SORRY! I'll try to do better in the future, but just to warn you, I have an anime and manga club meeting to prepare for next friday so again, no guarantees on when I can update again. But I will TRY to get another one out this weekend to make up for it. Keyword being 'try' here people, no guarantees but I will try and thank you to everyone who is still actually reading this fic after the long wait. Arigatou and Gomen!

~Dremagon

Disclaimer: Look! I actually remembered to put it in this time! Anyhows, authors regularly publish work they own for free on sites called **FAN** so that should tell you something...that was sarcasm for people only looking at the intial text. If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would be turning this into a manga version and selling it...though I could make a doujinshi...hmmm~ possibilities... By the way, this will be the disclaimer for all of the chapters since I keep forgetting to and it's just plain a hassle. OH, and the OCs and their personalities are MINE indeed. Soooo~! NOW on with the SHOW!

* * *

It's Kinda Funny

Hibari

It's kinda funny…- no, scratch that, it was HILARIOUS.

As Hibari glared down at the small electric pink ball of fluff in his hands you clutched at your sides, barely keeping your voice in as your body shook violently with silent laughter.

You had actually done it, yes, you had done the extreme. You had annoyed Hibari Kyouya and had yet to be bitten to death.

…granted he didn't know it was you who had done it, but still.

And so the namimori prefect continued to glare down and the dyed neon pink Hibird resting in the palm of his hand. And oh, he was PISSED.

After enjoying his afternoon nap on the school's roof he had awoken like normal to the sound of his prized bird singing the anthem of his precious school. When he opened his eyes he had expected to be greeted by a large fluff of yellow. Not this indecent pink abrasion to nature.

The death aura only continued to increase. You were almost surprised none of the school's buildings had cracked yet from the sheer pressure but, you assured yourself, Hibari would never allow his precious school to get hurt, especially in addition to the horrendous crime done to his Hibird.

You watched as Hibari stalked to the door off of the school roof, doubtlessly to go find the herbivore that did this and bite them to death. Happily he didn't realize that you were hiding behind the water tower support on the roof, watching the whole thing play out.

And even better?

He seemed far too bent on his rampant path of destruction to come to notice the bucket balanced precariously above the door.

SPLASH!

*twitch-twitch-twitch*

You were rolling around on the rooftop clutching your stomach and only barely able to continues to hide you presence from a very irate, pink-haired Hibari Kyouya.

Yes, that's right folks! All it takes is a bucket of pink hair dye, a very distracted prefect, and preferably a door of some sort and voila! Your very own pink haired Hibari Kyouya has been created!

**Please remember to use with caution and be able to run as fast as fricking hell to get out of there if he finds out it was you. Please remember that Dremagon productions holds no responsibility for injuries suffered while using any of its products irresponsibly aka pretty much ever**

The swirling death aura around Hibari suddenly exploded. Purple masses of cloud flames flying everywhere mixed in with pure killing intent. The door was practically blasted off its poor hinges as the prefect marched through it flames radiating off of him violently as the whole school seemed to shrink fearfully under their desks. It didn't take the Vongola Hyper Intuition to be able to sense that Hibari was pissed.

You grinned to yourself still holding your stomach, it hurt after all of that contained laughter.

You had just played a successful joke on Hibari and he didn't know it was you. Perfect.

Even better?

You grinned to yourself. You just so happened to know that that neon pink hair dye that currently adorned the prefect's head wouldn't begin to wash out for at least three days.

Ah. Hibari was pissed and life was good.

Now, and here you frowned slightly to yourself, you just need to find someone to pass the blame off to for when Hibari went looking. Hmm, and evil smirk found its way onto your lips again, Gokudera had been getting on your case lately hadn't he? And besides, he owed you a few favors.

Getting up and stretching you jumped sown to the roof, making your way over to the roof's exit. Ah yes, in the life of [(full) Name] it was a good day indeed.

And that is how Hibari first discovered his cloud flames, the 'bitten' rate went through the roof for the prefect's stress relief from his apparent new hairdo, and Gokudera had to hide in an underground steel bunker with 4 foot thick reinforced steel walls for two weeks...in Italy. All by pure coincidence we _assure_ you. Ah yes, life was truly good indeed.

* * *

Wao. I'm pretty mean to Gokudera aren't I? *sweatdrops* ...I'll try and be better about that in the future. Anyhow I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ( for anyone bothering to read this note).

Well, let's see I done Hibari too now sooooo...who shall be next...hmmm~ah! Anyhows, a big thank you to everyone who has read the story and especially to those who have left comments and story alerts and the such as well!

Sooo without further ado, Much Thanks too:

REVIEWS: **animelover41195** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **cursedlonelyheart** 0.o whoa, the Hibari fic thing was totally a coincidence, but thanks so much for telling me you liked it! Hmm, Yamamoto hunh? *grins* I'll see what I can do! I still haven't decided on the next character, so thanks for the suggestion! **XxXKanbeki **Thank you so much! I'm glad to know that you liked them! **Zelky **Thanks! Sorry for the late update, I'll try to get better about that ^.^- **Woopa **Hmm... Thanks for the advice, I'll think about doing some sort of sequel things for some of these chapters.

STORY ALERTS:** lini1997, ****XxXKanbeki, HPTICP Fan, ****Anjeriin Fujioka**

FAVORITE STORY: **XxXKanbeki, ****Anjeriin Fujioka, ****Woopa**

AUTHOR ALERT: **XxXKanbeki**

Thank you all so much for the support! I really love get feed back like this. All of your reviews really made my day, and thank you for all the favorites and alerts as well! This all encourages me to better and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible (as soon as I write well, type it up).

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	5. Chapter 5 Yamamoto

Sorry it took so long! For some reason I just could not write Yamamoto for this. But, I think I've finally got something figured out. I'm honestly not sure how good this one is, but please tell me what you think! Thanks! Arigatou~! Oh, but on happier note; I went to comic con yesterday! They had just the best KHR badges there too! It was pretty awesome! (also why the story is going up today instead of yesterday, sorry about that) I got back home after eleven hehe~

-Dremagon

* * *

It's kinda funny – no, really.

I mean c'mon. You have known this guy for what? Seven years? Practically half your life?

And now, after all those years of observation and companionship you have finally reached a conclusion:

Yamamoto Takeshi…

Is. An. Idiot.

Then again it might be a little bit of your fault for asking him to "just throw it over here" and forgetting about his mad obsessive baseball skills…

…but he was still the one that threw it at your head.

Most of the classroom seemed to have frozen and were staring at you in a mix of apprehension and uncertainty. You were normally a good student, not causing fights or provoking too many people, publicly at least, but the sudden odd chill in the air seemed to have brought the class to a grinding uncertain halt. Tsuna and Gokudera seemed to have paled a bit making sure to stay out of the line of fire. Yamamoto stood in front of you, uneasy smile strained and nervous as he scratched the back of head in small nervous movements.

Delicately, deliberately you reach up daintily pulling a small clump of rice from your hair and observing it as you moved it appraisingly between your fingers. The class continued to wait.

A small amount of blood ran down or face and dripped onto your uniform shirt. Ah, you must have gotten a cut when it connected with your head.

"u-um [Name]? About that-"

"Yamamoto-san" you cut off the tall baseball player who paled even more dramatically. You never called him by his family name, it was always "Takeshi" or "Takeshi-san" never-

"While I would like to thank you for bringing me in a lunch…." the room had just gotten colder and you were being far too pleasant.

"…I would have preferred to_ eat_ it rather than_ wear_ it."

Yes in a slip of the tongue you had asked Yamamoto to just "throw over" the sushi bento he had brought for you from his family restaurant.

You picked another piece of raw fish out of your hair that, under any other circumstances, would have been much appreciated though you wouldn't be eating that now.

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

A smile. A sticky, sickeningly sweet smile promising eternal hellish pain stretched your lips.

….

….

….

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN NOW!"

No one was sure how you had managed to pull Yamamoto's bat from out of his bag which was all the way on the opposite of his desk across from you, but that point was fairly inconsequential compared to what happened next. See, the thing is the bat you grabbed happened to be the special transforms-into-a-sword bat that Reborn had given Yamamoto. So, when suddenly an irate girl throwing of a more vibrant death aura than Hibari when you interrupt one of his naps is suddenly standing on a classroom desk wielding a sword, panic tends to ensue.

Of course Yamamoto did the wise thing and, listening to his self-preservation instincts, bolted.

Gokudera and Tsuna also did the wise thing. They stepped out of your way as did the rest of the class. As you continued your hunt for his head, and possibly a replacement lunch that did not include fish.

Oh, Yamamoto made it up to you eventually, but no smart person mentioned sushi, raw fish, or bad hair days around you for at least a month.

If they knew what was good for them…

* * *

Sooooo~ again I'm not so sure about this one I don't really like how I ended it, but for some reason he was just so hard to write! Hmmm, I might have to try doing this one again...oh great, now I'm starting to get an actual good idea for him. Seriously? *sigh* oh well, maybe I'll write that up later sooo for now~ Review?

Also big thanks to:

Reviews:** HPTICP Fan**, **Monokuro Alice** Thanks! I'm glad to know you liked it. Spanner and Souichi? Sure Actually, this gives me quite a few ideas for them, thanks for the request! **cursedlonelyheart** he is fun to mess with isn't he? ^.^- **MochaLuLu** Thank you! **ichigonotstrawberry** thanks! I thought that might work out. Pink hair would be fun to see Hibari with wouldn't it?

Favorite Story: **AshleyKim01, YamiNoRei, ichigonotstrawberry, Amii Starr, Nozomi Ai -Eternal Hope Love-**

Story Alert: **Spades Hearts, Monkuro Alice, YamiNoRei, Azureian, MochaLuLu, lilypop8**

**Thanks! These reviews and alerts really make my day! I;ll try to get the next chapter up pretty fast~!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Lambo

Hey Guys! It's an update! Honestly, I rather like how this one turned out. At the beginning of writing it I also had No~ idea where it was going either, haha... But I think it turned out rather well in the end! I really hope you all enjoy! Only Tsuna and Chrome are left before I start answering to requests! So far I have several requests for Souichi, Spanner, Byakuran, and even one for Giotto! I've also got some ideas for some of these which I may start drafting first! Thanks for all the support!

- Dremagon

* * *

It's kinda funny—I mean really, you gotta admit, a prank that stretches over 10 years? Priceless.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA—!"

*twitch*

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA—!"

*Twitch*

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA—!"

*TWITCH*

That was it. I.T.

Just how annoying was it possible to frickin' be anyways? Well, apparently according to the 5-year old cow sitting next to you – pretty damn so.

The little 'damn-cow-brat' as collaborated by Gokudera and Reborn among others was sitting there laughing that excruciatingly annoy laugh the grated on you ear and every nerve.

And just before you really snapped, your self-control was something to be very proud of when you had to deal with these boys all day, the little brat get up and starts running in circles. Oh yay, now annoying movement too. Yippee.

Of course it being Lambo it was not more than a few seconds before tripped and went crashing into the floor and wall.

"Tol-er-ate…WAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You clapped your hands over your ears. Okay, so this was like, totally not your fault.

Lambo suddenly wrenched a huge purple bazooka from the curly mess he calls hair.

Not your fault.

He aimed bazooka at his own crying face.

Nope, definitely not your fault at all.

BOOM!

A huge cloud of cotton candy pink smoke appeared.

Yep, still not your fault.

"Yare, Yare. What's going on here?"

You sighed. Not your fault, but still your problem. …and your sleep-deprived massive brat and sugar induced migraine was not about to help things.

"Oh? [Name]…-san" he added the honorific as an after thought, but you didn't really care at the moment. All you knew was that you were stressed and, while unlike Gokudera you composed enough not to take out that stress on the five year old who caused it, you found nothing wrong with taking it out on the ten years older self of the self-same brat.

"Now Lambo-san" he tensed honorifics were a scary thing when it came to you and he had never, ever heard you use one for him before having known him since he was five and all.

"I have a head-ache, a big test to study for, have been putting up with Gokudera's attitude since 4AM, am sleep deprived, and I've been having to babysit a certain extremely annoying little brat since 6AM. That's almost TEN flipping hours. So…" you continued, "You'll understand if I'm a little cranky right now…Right?"

Oh yeah. Lambo did not like the 'smile' on your face.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

POOF!

A huge cloud of smoke was clearing out of the way and you looked over to see a very happy a placated cow sucking happily on a huge green lollipop. You merely raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Lambo, where'd you get that lollipop?"

"Gahaha~! Pretty lady gave it to me!" and he continued to suck away.

You shrugged and turn back to your notes and textbook. Whatever. If it kept the cow happy, quiet, and out of the way then what was the problem?

Actually…hmm….

You'd really have to keep that trick in mind for the future. It was bound to come in handy.

* * *

**10 years later**

POOF!

The fifteen-old Lambo reappeared, shaking on the picnic table bench.

The girl sitting to his right glanced down to him from her position atop the table. Sucking on one herself she held out a big green lollipop still in the wrapper. One of many things she always carried with her nowadays. "Want one?"

"A-a-…"

"?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Lambo jumped up off the park bench and was out of sight before you could say "Reborn".

The girl on the table blinked arm still out stretched before retracting it in again. "…"

"What's with him?" you asked yourself as you scratched your head and leaned back on the table top pocketing the lollipop, warm Italian sunlight shining down on you from above the green park.

* * *

Soooo~ what do you think? I honestly like this one alot, but that just might be since I had only a general idea of what I wanted to do and think that it really turned out pretty well. Oh, and as for what happened to TYL! Lambo? ...Just have fun using your imaginations. Who knows? You might actually get close or better. *grins* Anyways...  
Thank you for all the reviews and alerts I received as well! Reviews really make my day and get me to upload fast! Thank you all so much! It's good to know that there are some people reading and actually liking this stuff. It really makes my day soo~ much better! Arigatou Gozaimasu~!

Extra special thanks to all reviewers and lots of thanks for favorites and alerts as well!

Reviews:** XxSunbunxX** Really? Funnier than Hibari? Awesome! Thank you so much! **AlteaAuroraRia** Thanks! I'm glad you like these! And honestly? who wouldn't take the chance to chase the guardians around sometime? y'know, with a long sharp or potentially dangerous object of course. **Fujisaki Nadeshiko** Thank you so much for compliment! Primo? I think I can think up something with him...I've already got one story(not posted yet) where G faints, so yeah, sure! **cursedlonelyheart** yep Lambo did end it being next after all (it's mostly who I can get idea for first that determines the order). i'm glad to know that more people want these couples too! I definitely work on them once the main guardians are through!Thank you so much for your review! **Woopa** I actually do have an idea for Byakuran. All we will say here is that it involves LOTS of marshmallows. Thank you! **Hero Of The Hazard** Haha! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; It's so true isn't it?** Hikari-Suzume** Wow. This is getting to be alot of Byakuran requests. I'll definitely get to work on him. Thanks! **animelover41195** *grins* It's true isn't it? Yamamoto would mess up and pull something like that wouldn't he? Thanks so much!

Favorite Story: blazingurll13, AlteaAuroraRia, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, LilyMoonstone, A-Prayer-4-da-Damned,

Favorite Author:Fujisaki Nadeshiko,

Story Alert:Fujisaki Nadeshiko, LilyMoonstone, blazingurll13, AlteaAuroraRia, Hero Of The Hazard, Hikari-Suzume,


	7. Chapter 7 Chrome

Okay so I really don't like how this one went. I'll probably rewrite it at some later date. Ugh. See, I knew where I was going, then after I almost finished it I didn't work on it for a few days and the ending just wasn't certain anymore. I don't like posting this as is, but I will probably fix it later. On a side note-this is supposed to be written as a friendship relationship, but feel free to take it as girls love if you want. errr...please review and Thanks?

* * *

It's kinda funny, I mean really? That sweet, sweet girl?

You frowned from your place next to Chrome in the Kokuyo land hide out.

"Chrome, you really have to stand up for yourself more."

"N-nani?" You sighed again.

"You have got to stop letting these boys push you around so much, I mean seriously, they just go too far."

"A-ano…i-it's fine. I-it's just their way of…"

"Don't give me that Chrome." She flinched unintentionally.

"Ah, s-sorry…"

"Nooo~ that's not what I mean!"

"hunh?" She looked up at you questionably. You sighed and proceeded to explain.

"Look, I know that it's not all bad, and I also know that some of their standoffishness is just them showing affection for you." She blushed a little at this comment. "But, I also know that this can go too far sometimes, and when it comes down to it I want to know that you'll be able to take care of yourself even when I'm not around. And no, I'm not planning on leaving you," you answered with a smile at her worried, shocked expression wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders, "It's just that sometimes I'll be at school, or shopping, or doing something else and not be around to protect you at that time. I want to be sure that you take care of yourself with Chikusa and Ken as well as anyone that might want to harass you on the streets."

"But….why…?"

"Why would someone want to harass you?" you couldn't help but raise an incredulous eyebrow to this. "Because you're an amazing delectable cutie in case you hadn't noticed."

Chrome flushed at this but continued on anyways. "No, I mean…why do you care?" The last part came out a whisper, but you caught it easy enough and scowled.

"Why? Because your friend of course! And I'm worried about you!" She blinked up at you with surprise. "I want to make sure your capable of putting those guys in their place and being able to take care of yourself when it comes down to it and not let them mow you over. You're not weak Chrome." Her visible eye widened although you didn't see it.

"You're a strong girl and I know you are. You just need the courage and self-confidence to put yourself out there and lay down the law and I don't blame you, it can be a scary thing to do."

You turned to grin at her.

"I know you've got the power to take care of yourself. I just want to make sure that you're actually confident enough to do it."

Chrome was just looking up at you with shocked awe.

"So how about we go get some ice cream?"

"a-ah s-sure" Chrome stammered again, but this time from being caught off guard. How did you always manage to transcend subjects like that anyways?

With in a second you had scooped up her hand and pulled her to her feet dragging her along back into town.

"Thanks…[Name]-san" you heard her whisper behind you and just grinned in your reply.

"C'mon! I'm hungry and I'm paying!"

…

…

…

It was a few days after that you were walking towards Kokuyo Land carrying bags full of groceries and grinning to yourself. You rather doubted that pep talk you'd given Chrome had worked at all yet, but at the very least you had assumed it was your duty to make sure she ate at least one decent meal a week instead of all the prepackaged junk the boys usually…acquired. You couldn't be sure if 'bought' was the right word to be used here.

BOOM!

A rush pillar of what you recognized to be Mukuro and Chrome's 'hellfire' illusion blasted out of the roof of Kokuyo Land emanating a shock wave that blew your hair back and nearly knocked you off your feet.

"What the-"

Suddenly you saw Ken go shooting across an open space out of the building followed by a furious trident wielding Chrome right on his heels.

You couldn't help but stand there and blink. After all, just how were you supposed to react to seeing something like that? It was around then that you noticed Chikusa's presence next to you, his usually straight forwards complexion had messed hair on his left and a soot covered cheek.

"…Just what did you do to her?" His voice was still fairly monotone though a faint hesitancy and seeming fear had entered it.

"I...just gave her a little talk…oh, Chrome…"

Chikusa glanced over to see tears running down your cheeks. He blinked in surprise. Could you actually be feeling _regret_ for doing this to Chrome?

"I'm so proud"

Chikusa promptly fell over. _'Eh?'_

You were smiling deliriously as tears of _joy_ ran down your face.

"You actually listened to what I said oh you wonderful girl you."

_'What the hell is wrong with this girl?'_

And hence- a solemn oath was sworn between quite a few boys, Vongola and otherwise, to N.E.V.E.R. get on your or Chrome's bad side ever again.

But mostly yours.

Oh, that and you took a stuttering and embarrassed Chrome out to an actual restaurant for dinner to celebrate. Apparently she hadn't been planning on letting you see that.

Omake/extended ending:

…now if only we had know [Name] was capable of this earlier Mukuro contemplated eyeing the toasty Ken and mussed Chikusa.

Ken was also sporting several bruises and other marks from when you had decided to join in the fight as well...aka land a few hits yourself after Chrome had already won.

Now if there was only way to turn that sort energy and skill against the mafia…

* * *

Ok, so not my favorite chapter, but tell me what you think? The next chapter should be Tsuna, finally, I just have to figure out what I'm going to do with him, and then I will start answering requests! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and extra thanks to everyone who's review, favorited, and the like! Please REVIEW!

Reviews make my day really, so special thanks to them!

Reviews: **AlteaAuroraRia **sure I can write the first gen! I'm probably going to tackle the Byakuran story first though. I really glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! **animelover41195 **true, but in some ways he did have it coming~ **cursedlonelyheart **yeah, I get the feeling a lot of people didn't read this one just because it was Lambo ^^; Glad to know you liked it though! And 20YL! Lambo is amazing isn't he?** HPTICP Fan **The Varia? Sure! I honestly wanted to dye Squalo's hair pink, but I already used that for Hibari. Oh well, I'll just have to figure out what's next. ^^- Thanks for reviewing! **XxSunbunxX **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

Favorite story: **famiglia, 2star03,**** Labyrinth. Rozetta**

Story Alert: **Labyrinth. Rozetta  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Tsuna

Hey people! Tsuna's chapter is finally out! Meaning~ that the Vongola guardians are complete (for the first time around at least)! For people for follow and actually **READ THESE AUTHOR NOTES** you'll

know that this means that I am finally taking requests for anyone who wants to make them. ***IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR FUTURE STORIES* *hint hint*** I already have several requests for

Byakuran, Shoichi, Spanner, Giotto, the Varia, Reborn (c'mon who doesn't want to see him pwnd?), and other characters. I will accept pretty much any requests, _but _please don't expect me to write

Shimon any time too soon. Thing is, I haven't gotten to that part of the series yet or through the entire Future arc for that matter. Yes I Am Ashamed, but school and writing have gotten in the way

temporarily. If you request Shimon characters they _**will be written**_, just not immediately, so there's a heads up for you. The requests will be answered mostly in the order in which I get ideas for them

and write them up. Also, feel free to request situations and time periods (TYL!,1800's, modern day, etc.) with your character also, _**characters can go more than once**_. Like a character? Then feel free to

request them for second, third,or whatever run if you want! Oh, and **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS** will be **ENABLED **if anyone wants to request. However they will be disabled if there are any problems. You

know what I'm talking about.

Thank you all for having patience with me so here's just your heads up and how things are going to work.

THANK YOU! Oh, and my car broke down again.

~Dremagon

* * *

Stare.

Quiver.

Stare.

Quiver

Glare.

Stare.

Quiver

Glare.

Laugh

Hmm…

You thought as you stared down at the brunet quivering down in his school desk while blatantly ignoring the glare some silvered haired teen was shooting you and only vaguely acknowledging the black-haired one's laughter at what was happening. You had much more important matters at hand.

Like figuring out just how to classify the brunet sitting under your gaze. Everyone had some sort of animal component after all and you could always tell what they were. You had already classified most of the class just from one glance after all.

Rabbit….he looks like a rabbit you thought gaze not derived, but that didn't seem to just be it…

"err [Name]-san?" a voice questioned you from the front of the room "Is there a problem or could you take a seat so that we can begin the lesson?"

You blinked oh riiiight. First day in a new school, probably should have remembered that...oh well.

"Hai sensei" you replied before turning on your heel and plopping yourself down in your new desk behind the frightened brown haired boy. Oh well, his hair might get in the way a little, but you were tall enough to see over it and besides;

This gave a full school's day worth of staring time.

To figure him out of course. For some reason the irate silver head was still throwing murderous glares in your direction and, amusingly, your complete and apparent indifference to them seemed to be getting on his nerves. hehe~

Three periods morning periods of non-stop staring, a lunch period of carful constant observation, too many glares to count, four near death instances in which the silver-hair guy, who looked like a wildcat on the fritz and was apparently named Gokudera as if you actually cared, repeatedly threatened you sparky red sticks that may or may not have been fire works or dynamite, and the afternoon classes which were full of more staring, glares, threats and red sticks plus an exploding Chinese girl accompanied by a talking cow-suit boy later you cornered the group near the schools entry way.

Now by this time, unbeknownst to you, Gokudera was completely convinced you were an assassin sent to eliminate his precious Juudaime, Tsuna was about to faint from the nerves of you staring at and stalking him all day, and even Yamamoto had his guard up and sword in easy reach in case of a situation. Plus the fedora'd baby Reborn, who you'd seen while stalking their rooftop lunch, hadn't exactly helped to easy any fears on that assassination theory. So it might have been nice to have know the potential fire fight you were walking into…then again maybe not.

And so just before Gokudera could throw his dynamites, Yamamoto draw a sword, or Tsuna faint, which kinda would have defeated the whole point of you going over there in the first place anyways, you walked up to Tsuna.

"You're a cub"

"H-huh?"

'_Aww- he stammers? Now that is a rabbit moment'_ you though as you grinned down at the nervous brunet.

"You a little lion cub right now, but you're gonna grow"

"Eh?" Tsuna was shocked were you, somehow and oddly albeit, complimenting him?

"…Maybe, but I hope I'm there to see it when it happens" You turned again on your heel and strode out the school gate waving behind you. "See you tomorrow! Dog boy, wildcat boy" you glanced back over your shoulder and winked "little lion cub"

Blank pause…

Tsuna fainted straight backwards hitting the dirt ground.

"Gah! Tenth!"

"Haha~ Are you alright Tsuna?"

"All day…she was following us all day and I seriously thought I was going to get killed!" he broke down in semi-sobs.

"[last name] [Name] hunh" Reborn murmured from atop the school wall interesting. He glanced down at his crying student on the ground. A lion cub? Well, he smirked Fedora hiding his eyes from view, that much remained to be seen.

The next morning not even Reborn could get Tsuna to go to school from his nervous breakdown due to the weird-staring-new-animal-student-who-really-creeps-me-out-and-I-never-want-to-get-near-again girl. So they trained instead and Tsuna had to go back the next day anyways plus bruises and emotional trauma.

It was the start of a great new (threat, bruises, training, and torture enforced, courtesy of Reborn, freaked out) relationship.

Why would you have it any other way?

Omake/extended ending:

**10 Years later…**

"Oh?"

The woman opened up an old box in the attic pulling out a bound leathery volume before grinning. "Hey, dear come look at this!"

"Hmm, what is it [Name]?" The older brunet asked as he turned from the box he had been examining walking towards you his now longer hair swishing behind him.

"Look, I found an old photo album from Namimori Middle." You continued to flip through the book with Tsuna leaning over your shoulder "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Oh yes." He struck something between an embarrassed and resigned expression "I never believed that I'd be able to recover from that mental trauma."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad-...okay so maybe it was, but just a little" you responded to the look he gave you.

"Oh, so that reminds me…" Tsuna's interests suddenly perked up.

"Hmm?"

He grinned and hugged you from behind pulling your waist close looping his arms around your middle.

"Am I still a little lion cub?" he asked teasingly.

"mmm you've grown a little" you grinned and leaned up to deliver a soft kiss to his lips "But just a little"

"Oh really?" he smirked and returned your favor.

Just another quick rainy afternoon spent with your husband, the Vongola Decimo.

Extra Extended ending:

"Besides" you told him "you should just be glad I don't call you 'honey bear' or something. Appreciate 'lion cub' while you've got it."

* * *

Hey! Sooo~? What do you think? I wrote this one all in one go. The extended ending was kinda because I wanted to write something sweet and soft at the time and this felt like a good opportunity to put it in here. And yes I did feature Tsuna with longer hair because, let's face it, he's HOT like that. So requests are available now and all of that information is UP AT THE TOP. Oh, and you can PM me too if you want to request that way as well. Thank you all for reading! Please REVIEW~!

Extra special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and the like!

Reviews are extra special and what really make my day! Arigatou~!

Reviews:** MochaLuLu** It's true isn't? There was a Hibari Chrome oneshot I read awhile back that was really good. It's sad when the girl's always the damsel in distress when we all want to see her get up and beat up all the boys. Especially when we know she can! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! **Hero Of The Hazard** Thanks I'm glad you liked it^o^. I just really wanted to see one of those scenes where chrome finally proves something of what she's made of. Thanks for the Review! **XxSunbunxX **Chrome is awesome isn't she? ^.^ I really wanted to go as her for halloween, but I couldn't get the stuff for the costume together in time. **AlteaAuroraRia **It's not 100 percent that Byakuran will be next, but he should be coming up pretty soon in any case. THANKS for the Review! I'm glad you liked it! **Woopa **I try to write an Enma fic once I get that far through the seires. Sorry, I haven't gotten through that far yet! **cursedlonelyheart **I will try to get to Reborn very soon, but I'm going to make sure that I've got something _good _to do him oh~ yes... Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! **Don'tStealTheHeart** Thanks for review and well, favoriting and subscribing on all accounts! I've never had someone go all the lengths at once! Thanks! Well, this makes two requests for Reborn I think so I will try to write something for him, but it being Reborn I've got to make sure that it's good first. Thanks for the Squalo shampoo shuggestion though! I think I will use shampoo in his fic, that really gave me an idea! I'm really glad you liked this one, Thanks so much again for Reviewing and telling me what you think!

Story Alert: **Wafia Primo, suney, Don'tStealTheHeart**

Favorite Story: **Wafia Primo, Multi-Colored Canvas, Don'tStealTheHeart,**

Author Alert: **Don'tStealTheHeart**

Favorite Author:** Don'tStealTheHeart**

Thank you everyone!  
Arigatou~!


	9. Chapter 9 Squalo

Everyone go and profess your undying love for **Don'tStealTheHeart** . This amazing girl is the reason you are getting two updates in a row like this. PLUS I even went back and edited this chapter for grammar and content errors/corrections before uploading it, so it should be pretty dang good in those terms. I'll try and do a massive error correction of the other chapters at a later date. Thank you to **Don'tStealTheHeart** for your suggestions for a Squalo fic! It sparked this idea and I just couldn't resist typing it up the moment I got it and, well, posting it. Go worship her N.O.W. people!

Thanks to everyone who read this story as well and thanks for staying with me for this long! Arigatou!

Please remember that **ANONYMOUS Reviews** have been **enabled**! ...turned on. For those who are interested! Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! ^.^-

~Dremagon

* * *

"VOOIIIIII!" the silver haired shark's voice resounded through out the Varia mansion as you groaned and lowered your book. Right before a booted foot belonging to said more-than-obnoxiously-loud swordsman smashed open the door to the lounge with a reverberating crash leaving a cracked wall and door with splinters littering the relatively plush carpet.

Could you never get a single freaking moment to yourself for once? Geez.

"Wha~t?" you asked drawing out the 'a' as you pushed yourself up off the couch you were positioned on to look at the irate…okay so, totally furious man it was then. Who, upon further inspection was really mad. Actually, he was really _really_ mad wasn't he?

…odd. You didn't think you'd done anything recently.

"VOOOIIIIIIII!" Honestly, what was with that man's voice and how on earth hadn't he managed to drive himself deaf with all that constant screaming already?

"This is your doing isn't it you piece of trash!" he shouted in your face, which was really quite impressive seeing as you were still on the couch and he hadn't left the doorway, leaving you at least a couple meters apart.

You frowned. Seriously, what had you done? You fervently searched back through the week and….noooo you didn't remember setting any big traps or playing any pranks. Well, with the exception of setting up that trip wire on Bel's door, but it's not like that had affected Squalo in anyway. Sooo unless he had sprung an old trap that hadn't gone off until now…

Suddenly a large white bottle with creamy orange designs on the front had been shoved into your face and Squalo had decided to move those extra, previously very much appreciated, two meters of space closer. Meaning that he was now towering over you in your seating position on the couch. Damn. Stupid man having height.

"What is this shit!" he shouted. Again. Oh, your poor abused eardrums. Did he really have to do that when his own face was only three feet above your own?

Apparently yes.

"What about it?" you asked.

"VOOOIIII! Can't you read it yourself!"

"Well not when you hold it on my nose. It just looks all fuzzy."

Squalo growled but retracted the bottle from you face. Happy freakin' finally.

"VOI! You are the one who bought the new shampoo for me aren't you?"

Oh yeah~ that's right.

…What was so bad about that?

"And….?" You prompted after a brief moment of silence. Gasp! Silence and Squalo in the same room? Will wonders never cease?

"So," he ground his teeth, "What the hell is this?" he asked again, reading the label off of the white bottle clutched tightly in his hand.

"Peaches and Cream?"

OH. Riiiight. You got the scented typed didn't you. Pfft, no that wasn't a question, of course you did.

"Well," you answered when he continued to glare at you with an infuriated and expectant look, "I figured it would suit you."

Twitch.

"What?"

"Well, the way I figure it your hair makes up, what? Twice your body weight? So," you continued ignoring his increasingly infuriated look and expanding aura as you elaborated your explanation, "the last thing we need is for it to smell bad and I don't think regular shampoos are all that good at getting out the smell of blood and gunpowder and all that junk, which we have way too much of around here already, so I had to get something I knew would help get the stench out."

"My hair does not smell." Angry Squalo talking in a normal voice. DANGER! DANGER!

You ignored him.

"And since you have so much hair anyhow I figured, might as well get something nice and let him double as an air freshener around the mansion. It'll save money and all that stuff you know?"

Squalo was seething. Seething and silent. Squalo. SILENT. Anyone else see the problem with putting those two words in the same sentence without a 'not' between them? Anybody? Hunh?

You leaned up and raised an eyebrow haphazardly.

"Um, Squalo? You still in there? …Squ-chan?" Yes you freakin' used Lussuria's nickname for the Damn-trash-sharky-boy/Xanxus' whiskey glass target practice. You preferred to dodge the flying glass objects like smart person thank you very much. Actually, how did Squalo go through that with out losing any brain cells…. Oh, no wait, nevermind you just answered that question yourself, it wasn't that hard.

"…your f-ing dead."

"Hunh?" you cocked your head to the side.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! I SAID YOU'RE F***ING DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Ah, there we go.

Squalo shouted, roared at the top of his lung, whatever you want to call being too frickin' loud, as his whipped out his sword over his head. Yes, the one he freaking DUCKTAPES to he PROSTHETIC HAND. You almost would have laughed at him if the blade wasn't quite so sharp and he didn't have such freakin' good aim with the damn thing. How the flip did that happen anyways? 'Fourteen year old boy with missing arm wins state championship'? You didn't think so.

You dodged the first swing of his sword down at you. Alas the poor couch was not met with quite such a fortunate fate. Damn. You examined the splintered and slashed remains of the couch….damn again. You actually really liked that couch.

Squalo shouted, Surprise surprise, and ran at you swing his sword again.

It was at this time that you chose to make your graceful, or not so much, exit into the hall.

"VOOOOIIIII! GET BACK HERE!"

The rest of the afternoon was filled with bangs, slams,'VOI's, shouts, and smashes as well as various other forms of pandemonium. Especially when you managed to get your hands on some of Bel's knifes and wires during the fight aka Squalo chasing you around and swinging his sword like the psychotic idiot that you know he is, incurring major property damaged when you simply stepped out of the way. Oops. Oh, dear how absolutely heart wrentching. Sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm, was there ever anything so divine?

Happily, however, all the fees for the damage repairs, which included three complete hallways, other various parts of the mansion, and more than four rooms full of very expensive furniture, all came out of Squalo's pay check.

Apparently Xanxas agreed with you on the shampoo issue. He even requested, "Trash get this one next time or else" while throwing a glass at you which hit Squalo in the face as he stepped into the room while you ducked, the next scent to make Squalo wear.

Oh, and Squalo also had to get you a new couch, and, while it might not have been as perfectly comfy as the last one?

The sweet scent of peaches and cream wafting through the mansion went a long way to making up for it.

* * *

Okay, so I thought~ Byakuran was going to be next, BUT! The Squalo plot line just hit me full force and I knew exactly what I was going to do with it all and everything and I just couldn't resist you know? SO, Sarcasm. I think I went a little overboard on this one, but honestly? I just couldn't resist making fun of Squalo. It's just kind of how it turned out you know? SOooo~ Please tell me what you think! I love feedback and reviews and even criticism as long as it is constructive! Please REVIEW!

Yes, two updates in, like, one day. I am feeling awesome about this.

Special points to those who have already review and favorited just in this short time period alone!

Reviews: **XxSunbunxX **I'm glad you liked it! **AlteaAuroraRia **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Byakuran and Shouichi are on the way as well as Spanner! **Hey **Wow. Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! I try to fit one in with Vongola Primo sometime soon. Because Giotto is amazing and we all know it's true! I'm glad to see that Anonymous review is working too. **YaoiRules92 **Thanks! I'm really glad you like these! The next person will probably be Byakuran, but I can't make any promises as of yet. **ezcap1st **Wow, THANKS! This review really rocked my day! I'm so glad to know that you like it. Thank you very much!

Story Alert: **YaoiRules92**

Thank you all for such a quick response! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

I really hope you all like this super fast double update! Please REVIEW!

THANKS~! ^.^-

...Wheeeeeee~

*sigh* man I get hyper at 12:34 at night...whew.


	10. Chapter 10 Byakuran

Another update. Three updates in like what? Two days? Three? ...It's been fast. **THREE CHAPTERS**! Be HAPPY people. Good news! I've started working on a more full length story based sorta kinda -ish on cinderella...only not really. It should be fun though, and I hope to start really writing it soon! By the way, you might want to take these three updates as a sort of compensation for me probably and possibly not updating for a bit. See, my Midterms (finals) are the week after this, so this week will be all studying and then after that test-taking, so I probably won't have the time to spare, because physics is killer when it wants to be. I'm a good student and I want to get my grades up as much as possible especially as this is my Junior year, so please understand.

By the way, I forgot to put in, but the Squalo chapter was supposed to be rated T because, where Squalo goes there's cussing. Just a basic fact of life people.

I really hope you guys enough this chapter! I proof-read this one too!

Anonymous reviews have been activated! please use them!

Thanks for reading!

~Dremagon

* * *

GLOOP

Byakuran stood frozen in the doorway as something gooey made its way through his pristine white spikes. Down his head and face and on to the front and shoulders of his uniform before stretching from his bangs to the floor.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

He truly felt restricted of all movement. Frozen in shock, his eyes unnaturally wide, all felt he could do at the time was blink. Heck, he couldn't even gain coherent thoughts as to what the substance currently rolling its slow path down his nose and chin was. Much less to even begin to consider just who would have the gall to set up a bucket over the door trap like that in his own base, much less his own office.

Click. FLASH

Byakuran blinked as he suddenly registered the figure standing directly in front of him, holding a camera and nonchalantly snapping pictures away, while appearing perfectly at ease.

You looked up over the camera while grinning at him and snapping a few more shots of his shocked expression, half way through the door hand still on the knob and eyes wide. Hey, you might not get another chance at seeing something like this, right? So, why waste it?

You continued to grin as you walked the few steps to him, camera still closed in your hand.

"You know," you commented idly, "I don't get why you like to eat marshmallows so much"

You continued as you reached up to secure a pinch of the thick, sticky-sweet substance currently flowing over his hair, in your fingers.

"I much prefer them melted" you finished licking the sweet stickiness of the melted marshmallows from your fingers. Challenge: SET

He blinked again. Once. Twice. A smile spread across his face. A dangerous smile.

"[Name]" Yes. '[Name]'. Not some cute abbreviation of your name with '-chan' added onto the end of it like he normally seemed to obsess with. '[Name]'.

He smiled brightly, eyes closed dangerously with the liquefied marshmallows continuing to roll off his head, over his clothes, and onto the floor. His smile intensified.

"You should start running now." Challenge: ACCEPTED

You merely grinned in return and….took off. Suddenly you were three floors down and still running, laughing out loud, and just knowing that there was a white obsessed man covered in sticky marshmallow right on your heels.

As if you could have asked for better.

You were sitting on the all-white bed looking at the exhausted man on your other side.

It had taken him more than four hours to finally catch you and the building showed the byproducts of the chase. Byakuran would be needing some new windows on several floors as well as a new set of glass doors in the lobby.

You grimaced thinking back to how you knew you would have to apologize for knocking over all of those secretaries' desks when you vaulted over them during the chase, wincing when you thought about how you must have messed up all of their paperwork when it went flying in piles everywhere.

Gawd you hated paper work.

Honestly though, the destruction of the desks hadn't been your fault. You had just vaulted over them. Byakuran was the one who had decided that it was necessary to shoot at you with his ring. Smart guy, just start shooting off destructed beams of energy in your own base. There's no way any harm could _possibly_ come of _that_.

Well, at least he couldn't be fired you thought looking over at the sleeping man's face once again. Seeing as he is the boss and all that.

Something you still weren't sure how it happened actually.

Oh well, you thought as you lay down on the bed, stretching, before cuddling up next to the now once again clean man. After about four showers and your help to wash out his hair separately three times he had finally fallen into bed.

You smiled as you drifted off and felt his arms unconsciously pull you closer. Your best friend-boyfriend could be so cute sometimes. Burying your head in his, once again white, sleep shirt your eyes closed.

Now what would he do if you took a bucket of black paint and maybe some other colors to all that white he seemed to adore?

…hmm. Oh well.

You smirked as you drifted off into the dream world. A couple buckets of paint use while he was at that meeting you knew he had should make tomorrow interesting at the very least.

* * *

So, what do you think? It's a bit shorter then my other more recent ones, but I like the beginning well enough. I've had this idea for awhile, ever since someone requested Byakuran actually. I'll probably work on either Spanner or Shouichi next, but no guarantees ^^. I just had to do something with marshmallow because, you know, it BYAKURAN, the-marshmallow-man, for crying out loud!  
So, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

Special thanks to all those who did review!

Reviews: **YaoiRules92 **Thanks for the review! I"m really glad you liked it! Yep, here's the Byakuran one. **HPTICP Fan** Yes, the Varia has entered the series! Which one of them should I do next by the way? I did seriously consider having Xanxus request a specific scent, but I decided to leave that up the the readers to decide on that themselves. I'm really glad you liked this one, THANK YOU! **AlteaAuroraRia **Thanks! The shampoo suggestion came from Don'tStealTheHeart. I'm really glad it seems like a bunch of people really liked this one! **animelover41195 **I'm pretty sure the Varia members get a pretty big paycheck (Mammon does work there after all), but hey, you still got your way didn't you? THANKS for the review! **Spades Hearts** here's the Byakuran one. I'm not sure if I like exactly how it turned out, but there's some chaos mixed in fluff so it's not all bad. I'm really glad you enjoyed the other stories! Thanks so much for reviewing!

and thanks to

**MirrorSakura **for adding this to story alert and favorite story!

Arigatou~!

Thank you everyone~!


	11. Chapter 11 Belphegor

OMG! IT'S AN UPDATE! Sorry about the wait! My finals ended last Friday and then lots of other stuff happened. I could say all of what happened in why I didn't update up until now, but mostly it was just a small portion of why I haven't. The real reason was that after two weeks of not writing for this, Gods has it really been that long?, I kind of lost inspiration for a bit there, but thank you for all the reviews and suggestions that helped me to get back on the right track! Here is one update and I can pretty much guarantee that, as long as no freak accidents occur (ie. computer problems, Fan Fiction not loading etc.), that there WILL be an update tomorrow! I just need to fine tune the chapter and I'll be done! I'll give you a **HINT**; _**they work with machines and mechanics**_...Haha! now the hint doesn't absolutely give it away, hunh? THANK YOU ALL for the reviews I have received and for everyone that's continued to read and support my story even through the lack of updates! By the way, I plan on writing a Bel-teeth Fic for this series soon, I was just still just getting my inspiration back and this story line spoke to me more at the time, but I will give it a go if you all want me to! Truth be told, I was going to put this chapter up yesterday, but I ran out of time to finish responding to review and had to leave it till this morning, but here it is!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Arigatou Gozimasu!

~Dremagon

* * *

**It's Kinda Funny**

It's kinda funny. I mean you've got to admit, Belphegor? Figures he'd try something like that and then absolutely fail at it.

"Why does it always work for you?"

You blinked your expressive [eye color] eyes and looked up from your seat to the person apparently glaring down at you from above your chair.

You pulled out your lollipop and mumbled out a single intelligible word;

"…Nani?"

"Ushishi Why does it always work for you peasant?"

You frowned. There were plenty of things that worked for you, the TV and microwave among them, so which did he mean?

The Varia's self-proclaimed (fake) prince continued looking down at you from behind his blond bangs. Or so you continued to assume see as you couldn't actually see where his eyes were focused behind that mop's worth of golden hair.

"That thing you always do when the peasant gets into trouble. The thing that keeps the sword-peasant from stabbing you and the boss from shooting you."

"I assuming you mean without actual killing intent" you muttered, thinking back to a certain very scorched jacket. Last frickin' time you ever messed with that man's whiskey…unless you were particularly bored or suicidal anyways. "Yeah, so what about it?" You were beginning to get an inkling about what he might be talking about.

"Why doesn't it work for the prince?"

"…What?" Oh please let this not be going where you thought it might be.

Bel frowned at you as if you should understand precisely what he was talking about.

"The prince tried your trick earlier after he was messing around with the Shark-peasant and the boss." Bel seemed to be pouting. Bel was not supposed to freakin' pout! Heck, Lussuria was the only one that would be remotely normal for…yet still kind of creepy anyways. "The shark-peasant still tried to stab the prince and the boss still shot at the prince. So why didn't it work for the prince?"

"…Bel" you started off slowly.

"What peasant?"

You weren't exactly 100% sure how to tell him this, or how the so-called (and once again self-proclaimed) genius prodigy of the Varia hadn't noticed this himself, but…

"Puppy-dog eyes don't exactly work if people CAN'T SEE YOUR EYES."

"Oh…"

There was something of an awkward pause, however, things have never been know to stay quiet for long when within the Varia.

"How come?"

You nearly did a face plant into your book.

"What part of puppy-dog EYES is not clear here Bel!"

And would he freakin' stop pouting already!

"The prince knows that." Oh yeah? Then why'd you ask? "The Prince wants to know why it didn't work for the prince."

"…Haven't I just explained that?" Yeah, 'the prince' was definitely starting to get annoying.

"No, because that doesn't matter."

"…What?" You really felt like you were saying that way too many times today."

Bel's grin had come back as he explained his 'reasoning'.

"It shouldn't matter because it should have worked for the prince because the prince is the prince, thus it should have worked. So, explain why it didn't work for the prince."

…Oh my, you actually seem to be at a loss for words.

"Bel you're an idiot."

Oh, no you're back again.

Bel's smile twitched. "Ushishi The prince is not an idiot…"

"Yes you are," you cut him off, "and this whole conversation proves it."

Stab. A peculiar, custom made knife embedded itself in the wall to your left.

"Careful Bel or you might cause some serious property damage. If you can even understand the concept."  
"Peasant~" Bel raised his two hands full of fanned out knives and brought them down with lightning speed. Right before the knives could make contact you looked up opened your eyes wide and…

Bel froze. Met with huge sweet eyes showing off every ounce of the vibrant color they possessed in this world along with a cute pouting lip and the perfect coloration and adjusted angle of your face…

"Eh-" Bel froze, unable to be able to properly gather his thoughts before-

BAM!

Bel felt something smash down onto his-if you'll excuse the pun- crown before the whole world went spinning and he felt his chin come into smashing contact with what he supposed was the carpeted floor.

You sighed as you lifted yourself out of your chair and stretching to your full height before glancing down at the blond you had just literally knocked head-over-heels. Taping the book you had smashed into his skull back your shoulder you gave a cold glare to the prostrate body on the floor as stars danced around the crowned hair. Sighing slightly you turned to leave the room, stopping in the doorway and looking back over your shoulder with another cold glare

"I told you: It only works if you use the eyes idiot."

And with those parting words you left the room with a flip of you hair and loose coat billowing behind you.

"…Ushishi"

The blonde raised his head from his position on the carpeted floor.

"Damn interesting peasant."

Regardless of gender, messing with the Varia's female cloud guardian was never a good idea.

"Ushishi I'll be back for you later principessa"

Omake:

The green haired illusionist entered the room before pausing and readjusting his view to focus on the blonde fake-prince lying prostrate on the floor. The one he almost could have happily fooled himself into believing was dead if it weren't for the fact that the body was most definitely breathing and laughing. Actually, he considered, would his sempai stop laughing even if he was dead? Oh well, he supposed he would find out in the end anyhow.

"Bel-sempai, why are you lying on the floor laughing? Have you finally completely lost your poor excuse for a mind?"

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Shut up frog, it's none of your business"

"Ow~ Bel-sempai that hurts."

Bel still hadn't gotten up off the carpet floor.

"…So you finally figured out you have the hots for [Name]-san hunh, sempai?"

Fran was forced to run out the door as Bel was now most certainly up and knife ready.

You sighed as you heard something smash down the hallway from where you were. If anyone was spilling blood you most certainly were not cleaning it up.

* * *

Whoot! It's chapter 11! And I am back! THank you all for your patience! Don't forget that Anonymous reviews are active so everyone can review and request characters!

By the way, for those that don't know Japanese suffixes go as follows:

"-san" Usual respectful term for classmates, colleges, or someone you just met on the street. Peers or older people.

"-chan" Used for girls you are on personally friendly terms with. (Byakuran uses it for guys anyways just to show he can and because it's cute.)

"-kun" Same as above, but used for boys

"-sempai" upperclassman or a senior at work

"-sensei" term of respect used for a teacher, lawyer, doctor, or someone of equal postion and respect.

"-..." no suffix is VERY personal

"-sama" term used for a person of very high station, or of very high respect. Either gender.

Please keep in mind that this is just the basics and there are many others as well! Thank you!

A very special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are why I managed to get back into writing after my finals. I can't thank you enough! ARIGATOU!

Reviews: **YaoiRules92 **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **AlteaAuroraRia **Personally I like to melt down the insides of the marshmallows, then slip of the skin and eat them that way. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! **XxSunbunxX **Yeah, but it was still fun to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **ezcap1st **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! melted marshmallows would be pretty disgusting to have dumped on you wouldn't they? **animelover41195 **Yeah, that would have to wouldn't it? Thanks for reviewing! **Woopa **Hmm~ Fluffy Mukuro and Giotto...Okay! I'll work on it! Thanks for your input and requests!** Spades Hearts** I didn't actually try melting marshmallows specifically for this, but I've gotten them to melt before, and there are alway those jar of marshmallow fluff, or whatever else it's called if all else fails. Thanks so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! **Monokuro Alice** Thanks! Enma won't be coming for quite a while unfortunatly, but I'll to get to him a soon as possible once I reach reading the Shimon arc alright? **HPTICP Fan** Yes, I have considered making both a collection of short and longer extensions on stories! Here's Bel1! I'll make sure to try and work on Mammon somtime soon, by the way, do want Adlut!Mammon, Mammon, or do you mind if I cross the lines a little bit?** Masked Neko** WOW! Thank you for such a long review! I do plan on going back and fixing the mistakes in previous chapters, maybe tomorrow or something. Thanks for all your advice! I'll keep Basil in mind for a story sometime soon! **Don'tStealTheHeart **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! You ARE the reason that I wrote the Squalo story about minutes after I saw your review! Thanks so much for that! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Thanks! I do already have a Ryohei story posted, it's chapter 3, but I can write another one for him if you want. **KuroShiro no tama** Thanks so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! **Namikaze Hatake** Chrome really is awesome when she wants to be isn't she? Thanks so much for reviewing! **MusicMelody **Thanks so much! Here's Belphegor now. I got a whole bunch of requests for him all at once, and I'm hoping to do a second story for him as well! **Milli-chan** Thanks! I'm really glad you liked these!

Favorite Story: **X-Ulquiorra-X, broken-knuckles, yukki1319, KuroShiro no tama, Midori Devi, MoonlitNite, MusicMelody  
**

Favorite Author: **yukki131****9, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, MusicMelody**

Story Alert: **X-Ulquiorra-X, LoverOfTheDark14, Justified Assassin, broken-knuckles, yukki1319, Anonymous He****arts, .peRFecT, Midori Devi, arisa19, MoonlitNite**


	12. Chapter 12 Shouichi

YAY! The promised update is here! I was hoping to get this done earlier this morning, but my mom lied to me about when we were leaving and we left an hour earlier than I thought we were going to... Thus you are getting the update a few hours later than I planned, but it is still here AND I am half way through writing a Christmas story too, so it's not so bad. I really hope I caught at least most of the errors and typos in this story, but please tell me if you see any! I'd like to be able to fix them as soon as possible! THANK YOU for Reading this story!

MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS and A GOOD WINTER BREAK to all you people!

With love and thanks!

~Dremagon

* * *

**It's Kinda Funny**

Irie Shouichi

It's kinda funny. You've got to admit, making that kind of mistake? It's so obvious…but not.

"Hey Shochan!" You called to the red haired mechanic and commander of the Melone base. "Do you have those files I gave you last week? These," you hefted the heavy stack of folders you supported in your arms, "are supposed to go with them. They include the backup reports as well as the follow-up reports on several of the missions as well as corrections for…" Your voice drifted off as you observed that all you could see of your "commander" was his white-pants coated rear sticking out from under the desk.

"Um, sir?"

No response.

"…Sir?"

You could see him shift and move a little under his desk.

"…" You just looked at him flatly.

"ahem" you cleared your throat before gathering air into your lungs and…

"SHOUCHAN!"

"GAH!" The red head shot three feet in the air, or would have if the desk above him hadn't stopped his movement by connecting with a great smash to his poor intellectually packed skull before he fell back to the hard floor on his elbows clutching his painfully throbbing head with his hands, whimpering as white stars past in painful flashes in front of his eyes.

You sighed again.

"The reports are here Shochan" you addressed your whimpering boss.

The man groaned as he reached up a hand from the floor, beckoning you to come closer.

"Was that really necessary [Name]?" he looked up at you groggily from his lower angle, green eyes showing beneath his rectangular glasses.

"Well, with all due respect, I did try several times to get your attention and each time you ignored me sir." You remarked as you walked forward in your white boots with the files still piled in the heap in your arms.

"Ah, so by 'all due respect' you mean next to none at all don't you." It wasn't really a question.

You smiled back down at your boss who was still kneeling on the floor.

"Well that's one way of looking at it I suppose, Shouchan." You smiled back down at the red haired man on the floor who dropped his head immediately in dejection.

"That's what I thought" he groaned out, "and why do even _you _call me 'Shouchan' anyways?" he whined.

"Hunh?" You replied, "Isn't that your name?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, that's what Byakuran always calls you isn't it?"

"…[Name]~" he groaned out, as he supported himself with a hand on his desk chair and with his face buried in the other.

"Eh?" You blinked in surprised response to your boss' strange reaction, "Er…was I wrong?" You asked as your red hair boss continued to groan and bury his face in his hands.

One explanation of Japanese suffixes and Byakuran's apparent obsession with them later…

"…And that's how it all works" Your boss finished off, his stressed eyes closed beneath his glasses.

You were both seated on the hard floor of his messy office/room now as to be at least a bit more comfortable as your boss concluded his explanation of Japanese culture.

"Oh~" you hummed out. This all made a whole lot more sense now. "So," you asked him as he looked up to your question, "your name's actually 'Shouichi'?"

He nodded in confirmation.

"Do you mind if I call you that instead now?"

_Shouichi_ sighed.

"Sure sure, that'll be fine….honestly," he murmured again, "how could you not get something like that from the get go?" He drifted off as you leaned over and gripped one of his hands in yours. Looking up he met your very serious gaze gulping as your eyes seemed to bore holes into his own.

"Shouichi" you said very seriously.

"A-ah y-yes." He stuttered face going slightly red from the intensity of your look.

"In case you hadn't noticed…." You continued, "I'm not Japanese."

"Er- right…"

Yeah…things were kind of awkward for a bit after that. Not to mention that even Spanner had noticed when you stopped calling him 'Shouchan'. How many people had noticed that anyways? But all that was sort of made up for when the red head asked you out four weeks later. Apparently the 'Shouchan' thing was the only thing that had been keeping him back for the last few months…oops? Well, better late than never right? You thought as you set down the tea next to the stacks of reports that your sleeping boss- boyfriend had yet to sort through.

You looked at the sleeping red-head in his desk chair who was resting his head against his curled up knee and smiled.

"Oh Shouichi" you hummed out, "time to get to work."

"Shouichi~" You shook him slightly when he didn't respond and only got a slight mumble in response. You smirked.

"Shouichi~ WAKE UP!"

Your cute red-head shrieked and fell out of his desk chair while you clutched at your sides laughing while he struggled to sit, complaining "[Name]!"

Oh yes, you absolutely loved your boyfriend to death and back and nothing was going to change that anytime soon.

Omake:

Byakuran hummed as he plopped down on his all white couch in front of a white laptop with a bag of marshmallows sitting next to it.

"Well~" he hummed to himself, "Time to see how Sho-chan is doing, now isn't?" He asked no one in particular in his other wise empty room.

Smiling continuously to himself Byakuran flipped the laptop open, switching it on, and opening the window that would allow him to see what the red head was up to only to be greeted by—

"**SHOUCHAN!"**

Byakuran yelped and jumped back holding himself halfway up the back of the white couch he had previously been sitting on with his hands fisted in the white cloth.

Needless to say; he was very pleased that none of his minions were there to see that.

From then on Byakuran ALWAYS made sure the volume was on was on low before doing anything. And by the god that he knew he was was he glad for it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Again, I'm sorry for the lack updates for awhile there, but they should become far more regular now that the finals are _OVER_! ...Until they come back around at the end of the next semester, the last for the year, anyways... BUT I am back for now anyways!

Extra Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited between this and the last chapter! Thanks for such a quick response and Thank you so much more for all of your support! Thank you all so much and Happy Holidays and all that Jazz!

Reviews: **YaoiRules92 **Thanks so much! I'm really glad you liked this chapter. I'm not quite sure how this came to me, but I knew how I wanted to start it off and his bangs just kept irking me! Thanks for your support! **KuroShiro no tama** Thanks for liking it! Well, it's Sho-chan up. And I get a feeling that anything that has to do with Gianinni might have flying wrenches in it but eh *shrugs* who knows? But Levi or Gianinni? ...Yeah still better than Levi. Thanks again for reviewing! I'm really glad you liked it! **animelover41195 **Thanks! Yeah, but puppy-dog eyes are great when they work aren't they? **AlteaAuroraRia **Yeah...it is a little obvious, but it's still less obvious than the original hint I was going to put up...I think... Thanks for Reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! Bel does need to show his eyes some time...Lussuria too actually, but Bel's more interesting, probably. **SunBun **He is, but I do get the feeling that this is the type of reasonign he'd use. I am starting to wonder if i can write a Varia story with any sarcasm though... Thanks for Reading and Reviewing again! **HIPTICP Fan** Okay, Thanks! I'll try to write your Mammon story Soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing again! **The hole in your socks** Thanks! I will try to get to Enma as soon as I get that far through the series. I really want to make sure I don't mess him up. I was running out of time to post, so I did put down the honorific stuff pretty fast in the last chapter...thanks for correcting anything I got wrong. Oh, and I do have a hole in some of my socks actually... **ezcap1st **Yep! Original hint was going to be: They have red hair, but I thought that was way to obvious so I gave you Shouichi and Spanner to guess from! ...and Gianinni for anyone else who remembered him. Thanks for Reading! Bel's reasoning is skewed...but it is Bel and Bel is 'the prince'. And we all know how well that works out when dealing with Fran.

Favorite Story:** sarahnyaa, Xnsanity**

Story Alert: **WindSorceress546**


	13. Chapter 13 Reborn

Whoot! Triple update again! I feel like I am duly paying you guys back for the long two week wait. And a MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone as well! I hope your enjoying your holidays! And not only are you guys getting an update on Christmas Day, but it is the REBORN update! I really hope you all enjoy, and thank you for everything and all of your support! Merry Christmas and...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

~Dremagon

* * *

**It's Kinda Funny**

Reborn

It's kinda funny, I mean it is _Reborn _and it is _Italian_...

"Damn…"

You cursed breathlessly from your hiding spot behind the wall as you looked back to view the black suited mafia hitman looking around, gun in hand, with his fedora placed as ever on top of his impossibly spiky black hair while the thick gray smoke flowed out of the ajar door behind him. Oh this was so not working out how you had planned.

Why does he always have to be so good?

….

Once outside you panted slightly, hands leaning over on top of the cool stone wall as the frigid night wind blew over your bare arms causing you to shiver as your rapidly drying sweat caused you to drop several degrees in body temperature and shiver continuously even as you continued to pant into the quiet night's air.

"So~" a quiet voice purred into your ear and you absolutely froze in place, "is this what you do on your free nights?"

Uh Oh.

You wheeled around so that your middle back and sweaty hands were now pressed to the rim of the cool stone wall and you found yourself looking straight into cunning black eyes. To call them coal black would have been an insult; they were so much deeper than that. Like pools of liquid onyx so deep they could drown a person in their smooth depths simply by meeting the tall, elegant hitman's gaze, and they wouldn't even mind the sensation.

Fortunately, you were a very good swimmer.

"Hmm~" he hummed moving closer to stand in front of you, leaving barely any space. Why did have to be so tall? "That wasn't very nice what you pulled earlier," he continued to drawl no, ooze out in that low seductive baritone that he knew was quite capable of working its wonders to have most women completely under his power in the bare moments of first hearing it.

Fortunately, you weren't most women.

You smiled innocently back up at him, tilting your head to the side in a picture of perfect innocence that you knew would barely delay him in the slightest, "Pulled what?"

His left hand met the stone wall to your right as he leaned in farther, dipping his head over yours, his right hand tucked leisurely in his pocket and the characteristic smirk apparent on his handsome, chiseled face.

"Oh, I think you know" he continued to croon out in his deep Italian baritone and you noticed a fair amount of gray ash smothered over the back of his suit as he bent in closer to you. Now it was your turn to smirk. Grinning, you crossed you arms and leaned back comfortably against the stone wall with something of a smug expression adorning your face.

"So~" this time it was your turn to draw out the syllables in your words as you smirked up at the cat like hitman leaning above you. "You almost couldn't dodge it this time could you?"

Reborn's immaculate smirk didn't change, but you felt the slightest of winces in his demeanor. Ah, so you had nearly heard your mark then.

The tall hitman leaned ever forwards, his face and smirk immaculate, "your getting better," he hummed directly into your ear, "but your not quite that good yet."

"Oh?" you hummed back cheerily, "That's not what all that ash and soot on the back of you suit is saying to me."

Reborn just kept smirking as his lips brushed your ear "Well it's a good thing ash can't talk then, now isn't it?"

"Maybe," you replied as his lips continued to brush against you ear, "But then again I suppose it's a good thing I can still understand the soot."

You felt the man's sly mouth twist against your cheek and then his lips suddenly smashed against yours. Your eyes widened. That was new.

His lips moved against your for several moments before he pulled away, a broad smirk on his lips in the cold night wind.

"That's my prize seeing as you didn't win this round." He pulled away from you slowly and in control as his right hand slipped away from its tight grip on your jaw, which you assume had arrived there right after he had initiated the kiss. You kept your position leaning against the low cold wall as you watched the tall elegant man striding away, every step filled with the feline grace it seemed impossible for any other being on this earth to possess.

Once the handsome black suited Italian had moved far enough away, his bright trademark ribbon wrapped fedora gliding through the distance, you finally allowed yourself to slump against the stonework.

"Oh why…" you murmured to yourself as you watch the man receding into the darkness of the clear star filled night.

'_Why does he always have to be so good?'_

…

You smirked in your hiding spot behind the wall as you looked back to view the pissed black suited mafia hitman looking around, gun in hand, with his fedora placed as ever on top of his impossibly spiky black hair. Oh this was so working out even better than how you had planned.

You continued to smirk as you exited your hiding place; no reason to be hiding now.

"Well Reborn," you started as you eyed the scowling baby from head to toe taking in his entire appearance, including the mess of spaghetti noodles flowing over his prized hat and the generous heaping of spaghetti sauce splattered and running smothered down his left shoulder and back. "So, you couldn't dodge fast enough this time?"

"[Name]" He growled out in his new voice, glaring up at you from under his fedora while you simply smirked back down at him in return.

"I do believe that I win this round," you commented cheerfully, smile still etched across you face as you practically sang out the 'good news'. However, you never failed to notice his body stiffen slightly under you words.

"Now," you continued, "for my reward…"

Before he could react you zoomed down, lifted his fedora, and landed a soft kiss on the baby hitman's cheek. There was a pause before slowly, after a moment, you pulled away, and then grinned cheekily at him.

"That's my reward." You remarked as you straightened, taking the infant hitman's fedora with you and shaking the spaghetti noodles off as you walked towards the doorway. Before you reached it you turned back and tugged the fedora over your own head, winking mischievously as you used his fedora to shade your eyes as Reborn had done before you so many times in the past.

"Don't worry," you grinned, "our game's nowhere near over, I still have plenty of times to pay you back for." And with a flick of your wrist you sent the fedora spinning back across the room to settle perfectly over the baby's spiky haired head as you turned and strode out the doorway, still grinning to yourself in satisfaction.

"[Name]" you didn't hear him murmur as he watched your back retreating from him down the hallway of the Sawada household as you walked along, humming to yourself happily.

"Why…" he murmured to himself as he still watched your back as you continued to proceed towards the end of the hallway.

'_Why does she always have to be so good?' _

_

* * *

_Okay, so I'm kind of annoyed because, to me at least, this one seems to have kind of a sad ending...and it's not supposed to. Oh well... Ah, just in case it caused any confusion; the first part of the story takes place in Italy before Reborn was put under the curse and then the second part(with the spaghetti sauce) takes place after Reborn has been put under the curse and is tutoring Tsuna in Japan_. _That's why the descriptions go from tall to infant in the two different parts.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted this story! It really means alot to me! Thank you all again and Merry Christmas to you all!

Reviews: **YaoiRules92 **Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it. Writing the Byakuran part was one of my favorite parts of writing the Shouichi fic. Thanks for reviewing! **animelover41195 **Shouichi really is cute isn't he? Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it! ^.^- **AlteaAuroraRia **Thank you! The Omake was probably my favorite part to write! **SunBun **It's so true isn't it? **HPTICP Fan ***grins* So do I. It came to me part way through writing the fic and I knew I just had to put it in there! Thanks for reading and reviewing! and Merry Christmas to you too! **animefreakanime **Thank you! Fran, Mukuro, and Alaude? I try and work on them and get them out soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **ezcap1st **Thanks! Yeah, the Byakuran part really was probably my favorite to write. **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei** Hehe, I'm glad everyone seemed to like the extra. I'll try to work on Spanner sometime soon! I'm glad you liked it and Happy Holidays to you too!

Favoite Story: **HPTICP Fan, animefreakanime, Hanazono Aya**

Story Alert:** Hanasono Aya, animefreakanime**

Favorite Author: **Hanazono Aya**


	14. Chapter 14 Xanxus

I'M SORRY! Gah! It's been three weeks since I last updated! School started for me again on Tuesday the 4th and I wanted to update last weekend, BUT I spent that reading the entirety of 'The Grapes of Wrath' for English. A great book by the way, but I still read for more that eight hours straight or so on both Saturday and Sunday so I didn't have any time to update or do anything else. I didn't even eat lunch! Again, I am sorry for the delay! Now that school's started again I'll try and get on a more regular updating cycle. Thanks to all of you that have been patient with me and have continued reading and supporting my story! And again; GOMEN I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS DELAY!  
ANONYNOUS REVIEWS ARE ENABLED.

~Dremagon

Now, without further ado, XANXUS!

* * *

It's kinda funny. A sober Xanxus? Now none of us ever thought we'd see that….and we probably still won't if we know what's good for us.

A vein pulsed vehemently in Xanxus' neck and forehead as his natural glare seemed to intensify tenfold as the rest of the Varia watched the poor subordinate cowering before him. The poor unfortunate soul who had been cursed with the duty of relaying to oh-so-powerful and overly violent Varia boss the death sentencing news.

They were all out of liquor.

You watched with amusement from your stoic position against the wall with rest of the Varia core members as you observed the building rage in your bosses face and the increasing amount of sweat pouring off of the poor underling kneeling in fear before him.

"Trash…" Xanxus ground out.

"Y-yes sir!" The underling jumped and yelped out in the face of the terror.

"What. Do. You. Mean. We're. Out?" Xanxus growled out syllable by vicious syllable.

"T-that's just i-it sir. All the liquor's just g-gone. We don't know how or whe-"

Xanxus' fist slammed down onto the table in front of him effectively silencing the underling with a furious finality. (No the man isn't actually dead yet.)

Scars began appearing all over Xanxus' face. Dark scars, the ones he usually carried hidden under his skin were bursting out rapidly all over his face and, as you knew, over the rest of his body as well. Actually, you thought distractedly, paying more attention to your boss' discoloring face than to the violently shaking grunt before him, the blossoming bruised scars almost reminded you of some strange, sick semblance of blooming flowers appearing all over the skin of his body and face.

"Trash…" Xanxus ground out once again and you snapped yourself back to attention of the scene as the wood of the table began to slowly char before suddenly the entire structure burst into an explosion of flames and fury in front of the lot of you, blowing pieces of charred and flaming once expensive wood everywhere.

"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WHISKEY TRASH?"

The subordinate keeled over backwards in a dead faint, foaming at the mouth. Oh, thank the gods or mafia lords or whatever that you were so good at keeping a straight face you thought as you moved away from Squalo on you left who was cursing loudly, apparently some of the still burning cinders had landed in his hair. Prissy boy.

Xanxus' rage was still building and appropriately surrounding his body in a swirling mass of his flame of wrath. The members of the core Varia scattered and sprinted for the door just as Xanxus' control exploded, dangerous blasts of flames erupting everywhere with efficiency of a slightly smaller version of Hiroshima, shattering and charring everything in the room.

You smirked slightly as you glanced back from the still-in-one-piece hallway into the now charred and thoroughly ruined room with the still furious, though no longer actively flaming, Varia leader still standing in the middle of the room. It looked like Xanxus was rather ticked about not having his alcohol fix.

'_As expected'_ you thought as you shook your head and walked back down the hallway, noticing Lussuria dragging the unconscious and mouth-foaming subordinate behind him down the carpeted hallway. Apparently he'd been the only who'd thought it might be a good idea to grab the unconscious man and move him away from the Xanxus explosion of seconds earlier.

You couldn't help but wonder if the poor stiff would be taking a very early retirement after this as you watched Lussuria continue to drag the unconscious man down the thick carpet of the hallway. Oh well, not your problem anyways. And besides, you had more important matters to attend to.

…

Xanxus growled, seated in his thick leather arm chair before the fire in his personal rooms.

"HOW THE F**K ARE THEY OUT OF WHISKEY?"

He always managed to keep the place well over stocked even with his exuberant drinking splurges, so how the hell could they be out?

"Aw~" a feminine voice crept into his ears and the scowling, scarred Varia boss turned his head to glare behind past his chair with crimson eyes at your figure as you waltzed confidently out of the shadows covering the walls of his room, confident smile-no, confident smirk- in place.

"Missing your drinks that much are we?" you asked, confidence and light natural seductive tone encompassing every fiber of your being.

Before raising the expensive crystal glass in your hand and taking a swallow of the dark, clearly alcoholic substance in front of the irate, deprived man.

You didn't usually drink very much, if at all, but this moment was an exception to the norm. After all, it was just another part of the perfect set up you had planned specifically for this night.

You walked forwards until you were standing right next to your boss and nearly in front of him, smirking to yourself as you watched the bloody crimson of his eyes follow the path of the liquor from the clear whiskey glass into your mouth and down your throat. Finishing off the contents of your glass you slowly lowered the crystal from your smirking lips, eyes never leaving the glaring man seated in the throne like chair below you as you raised your other hand and set its contents on the side table beside his chair.

The old bottle of 1787 Chateau Lafite swished with a small thump as it settled upon the wooden side table with a clinking noise from the two fine crystalline glasses you had carried along with the bottle as you set them down besides the bottle as well.

You continued to lean forward so that your and your boss' foreheads were almost touching and his apathetic eyes were staring straight into your smirking ones.

"_Buon Compleanno Xanxus."_

The words left your lips sensually and you began to pull back. You'd accomplished what you'd come here for. Suddenly the retreat stopped as a rough hand fisted in the back of your hair, yanking you back slightly, before slamming you forwards onto rough domineering lips as the Varia's commander wrenched you closer. Oh, my.

You retaliated by leaning farther into the kiss and moving to wrap your arms around his head and pull him closer as well, settling into his lap as his other arm found and gripped your waist while the attack on your mouth remained relentless.

Oh, yes. It was totally worth tracking down each and every bottle of alcoholic substance in the Varia Mansion and _confiscating_ it.

Totally.

F-ing.

WORTH IT.

* * *

So? How was it? I'm not to sure about the writing for this chapter, but I want to hear what you guys think... Again, I am so sorry about there being such a long delay! I'll to make sure that doesn't happen again! Please Review and Request! I really want to hear your opinions and thoughts on this story~THANK YOU ALL!

I actually did some research for this one on various types of expensive alcohol;

Chateau Lafite 1787 - $160,000; this is a red wine from Frace, the most expensive bottle of this wine ever sold went for about $160,000 at auction and was once owned by Thomas Jefferson.  
While I did find some more expensive alcoholic substances in my search, most of those had prices influenced by the make of the bottles themselves, platinum silver dipped in 24K gold amd encrusted with over 6,500 brilliant cut diamonds etc., and not on the worth or taste of the actual alcohol which Xanxus would probably care more about anyways. The alcohol bottle I am referring to above is Henri IV Dudognon Heritage which costs around $2 million. I do suggest looking this up on Google. The bottle is really quite remarkable.

By the way, Xanxus' birthday is...October 10th, had to look that up. I used his birthday, because otherwise it would have to have been Christmas, I felt like that was too seasonal and what not.

Thank you for all your reviews and Favorites and Alerts! They are the reason I came back to this even after so long!

Reviews: **YaoiRules92 **Thanks! Sorry this one took so long to get out. I'm glad you liked it! **animelover41195 **Italian=spaghetti among other things. Thanks! I'm glad you liked! **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei **Okay...Verde has been added to the request list! Yes, I'm actually keeping a list now. Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you liked it! Good luck on getting away form Reborn~! **Amazing **Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! I'll try to get a Giotto fic out sometime soon! **Sun Bun** Reborn really is a womanizer isn't he? Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!** A Hole in Your Socks **That's good to know. I'll try to work on some First Generation shots as well then. I agree about putting more love in them though, I think I've gone a little to far towards Humor on a few of these, but romance with an infant Reborn would have been kind of weird. Bianchi... **ezcap1st **Thanks! I'm glad I did well on Reborn's character. Your right about the ending though. It seemed sad to me until the third time I read it throught and then it seemed funny...and then i got annoyed and want to hit myself. I'll just blame my mind, it does things like that. Thanks for your review! **HPTICP Fan** Thanks! ^.^- **Bl00dElf **Is there really anyother way to start off a chapter with Squalo?

Story Alerts: **animeloverfershurexD, Bl00dElf, cassandrajillenchantress, Mr. Macaroni**

Author Alerts: **animeloverfershurexD, Bl00dElf, animefreakanime**

Favorite Author: **animeloverfershurexD, Bl00dElf**

Favorite Story:** Kawamura Mieko, Quince's Lovely Bones, Panter59, Beverii, animeloverfershurexD, Bl00dElf, cassandrajillenchantress, CHINKINESS-ROCKS, SuperSharky, Trinisette98, LMMN, Summon Beast Ruruka**

Thanks you all and again:  
I am so sorry about this delay!  
Arigatou  
and  
Gomen!


	15. Chapter 15 Spanner

Gah! I was supposed to update _LAST _weekend dang it...Sorry. Honestly, the reason that I didn't update was that I was working on this and got stuck, I'm still not 100% sure on how well it turned out, but I hope it's acceptable. Sorry! Please forgive me! BUT, on the upside I have been working on a **sp****ecia****l** that will be published **a) once I complete it** (which I hope to do soon) and **b)when this story hits 100 reviews**, which isn't that far away, in celebration. It's not done yet, so it probably won't come out exactly when this story hits 100(Sorry again!) but it does mean that there might be a week day update for whenever I do get it done!

Again, Sorry for the wait! I will try to get the next one out sooner!

~Dremagon

* * *

**It's Kinda Funny**

**Spanner**

It's kinda funny, I mean seriously! It made perfect sense!

"So, what's all this?"

"What's all what?" you asked as looked up from your spot on the floor to peer up at the blonde mechanic from the cluster of wires and screwdrivers strewn over the floor and among the small army of Moscas cluttering the wide area.

"This." he said blatantly gesturing vaguely to the room as whole with the hand holding the wrench shaped lollipop that he had previously held in his mouth.

You glanced at the rest of the room, which was messy as usual, and then understood, whipping your head back to grin at the blonde.

"Oh Yeah! Do you like it? It's great isn't it?"

Now…how to answer that….

"…No." The mechanic answered blatantly.

"What!" you exclaimed, "why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

You just glared *cough*-pouted-*cough* up at him with an annoyed look on your face.

"No." you replied just as blatantly.

"[Name], they're _pink_."

"Yeah, so?"

"No one is going to take a hot pink Mosca seriously in battle."

"Oh, but that's the point!"

He just looked at you with a raised eyebrow, prompting you to elaborate.

"See," you explained "no one will take them seriously so it'll be just that much easier for them to cut down the enemies 'cause they won't bother running!"

Hey, it made perfect sense!

"Okay…" Spanner started, "and what will we do when we need to send a Mosca on stealth mission, or to go through a forest? How will they hide then?"

"Well~…" Spanner eyed the new can a spray pain you were holding up in front of you. This did not bode well.

"[Name], we can't just repaint the Moscas each time they need to be sent into battle…"

"But why~?" you whined "it's an awesome idea and you know it!"

"Maybe," Spanner lowered himself to the floor beside you and began to work on the circuitry of the mini-mosca in front of him, "But [Name]—"

"What?"

"The higher ups really aren't going to approve sending bright pink moscas into battle."

"Yeah" you grumbled. "I guess you're right…"

Spanner glanced over at your dejected form: hands around your knees, pulling them up to your chest as your chin rested on their tops and your eyes slowly studied to pattern of wires on the floor. Spanner sighed to himself before turning away from the mini-mosca and tossing his wallet at your head.

"Hey!" you looked up rubbing your forehead while you frowned at him. It's not like it hurt, but random things connecting with your forehead was seldom a pleasant experience, especially if it was a wrench or some other piece of mechanical know-how.

Spanner's attention had returned to the circuits of the mini-mosca. "Get me a green tea" he explained the thrown wallet. You pouted at him-"and get something for yourself."

Your grin returned full force.

"'KAY!" you sprinted out of the room immediately, agilely skirting mechanical parts and tools until you hurtled a full Mosca and flipped out the door way.

"Be back soon~!" you sang out as you dashed down the hall. Although you were too far from the lab to see it Spanner smiled back after you as you shot down the hallway away from the lab.

_'Honestly'_ he thought, you were such a kid sometimes...now…

He turned back to look at the rest of the lab and mentally grimaced. Honestly, just were had you found the time and energy to paint over fifty-two Moscas electric pink?

…Nevermind. He'd just found the arsenal of pink spray paint cans piled in an abstract mountain on the side of the room and half of his lollipop stash gone…he grimaced, he would have to never let that girl around sugar again, now to begin cleaning up…

maybe a good power washing…?

Extended Ending:

You hummed happily to yourself as you strode down to the hallway tossing your drink in you hands while you carried Spanner's. It was a happy, happy good da-

CRASH!

You jumped a bit and raced down the hallway towards the lab. Was there an attack? But, this far down…a malfunction? The Mosca…

You skidded to a stop in front of the doorway and- stopped, blinking at the scene before you.

Spanner was lying upside down with some sort of hose in his hands and a Mosca with its arm extended and several fresh strips of pink-paint free area showing.

Spanner tilted his head to look further up at you from the floor.

"The power was up too high."

Er. "Right…are you okay?"

"Never better."

There was an awkward moment of silence in which neither of you attempted to move.

"Have you got my tea?"

Omake:

Spanner sighed as he pulled out the power hose, it was going to take forever to get through de-painting all the Moscas. Dragging the first Mosca out into a place in the fairly empty space with a drain(thank the machine Goddess that he would not have to move them all outside first because there's absolutely no way an innocent civilian would notice and army of robots standing on someone's yard) he turned on the hose and moved to begin the process.

The concentrated water blast had only just touched the Mosca when suddenly its arm shot out knocking the poor Mechanic head-over-heels into several boxes and crates near by with a resounding crash.

Apparently the self protection commands still being turned did present a problem.

It was less than a second later that, with the screech of sneakers on floor, you slid into the door frame.

Spanner glanced up at you and considered the developments of his day thus far.

"Have you got my tea?"

Hopefully the answer would be yes with a whole bag of his custom, wrench-shaped, lollipops to go with it.

* * *

So? How was it? Sorry again for the lateness! GOMEN!

I almost didn't think that I would be able to make an update today at all, because I took a two hour drive to my Aunt Nora's remembrance(she hated memorials and funerals because they were to sad, so this was more of a celebration of her life)stayed there till past five, and then took the two hour drive back home.

I'll try to update faster in the future!

Much thanks to everyone who Favorited, Alerted, and Reviewed! These really do make my day!

**PLEASE REVIEW?**

Reviews: **sarahnyaa **Really? Thanks! I'll try to work on those. **Sun Bun** yeah, but the way I figure it Xanxus was too busy venting his rage to even particularly care if the guy actually died or not. Thank you!**xxx Black. Dark .Ace xxx** Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! **animelover41195** Your welcome! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei** Thanks! I'm really glad you like it and I'd be happy to Beta for you! Yeah, there was supposed to be an omake, but I kinda forgot about it and didn't type it up, but all is not lost! HINT: Read the author note about the _SPECIAL_ at the beginning of this chapter *wink wink* I am very much honored to get a fan-girl squeal! Thank you! **Sakura Explosion** Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! **Megi Keishii** Thanks!** Usasa-tan. Fight** Thank you! I'll try to get a Dino one done soon!** Darka Moon** Thank you so much! yeah, I'll look in to doing a Basil fic as well!

Favorite Story: **MoonlitNite, Mr. Macaroni, xxx Black. Dark. Ace xxx, Sakura Explosion, Usasa-tan. Fight, Black Blood Reject, vienna13, LucyLucielle, cuteharuna, Darka Moon**

Story Alert: **Megi Keishii, Usasa-tan. Fight, LucyLucielle, Darka Moon**

Favorite Author:**KRaZiElilNYer, xxx Black. Dark. Ace. xxx, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

(I apologize to anyone whose name is typed slightly different from being correct. Fan Fiction kept deleting them.)

**THANK YOU ALL!  
~ARIGATOU~  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Dino

OMG! IT'S A WEEK DAY UPDATE! How amazing is that? Ooh, and I get to go to school two hours later because of the possible snow and ice building up over night, and I live in Texas! Haha.

Okay so, this is** NOT THE SPECIAL**.

Sorry about that, but I'm still working on it. To give you some idea of how it's going; I'm currently approximately_(less than) 7/16 done_ and it takes up a full **5 pages** _single spaced_ so far...yeah this is long and I think you'll understand why when you see it. On the plus side, the more actual chapters I post before the special comes out the longer the special will be.

Ooh~Here's a **challenge**, I've kind of given you all a really big hint, so if you think you know what the special is PM me and if you get it right I'll be happy to send you a **sneak peek!**

Arigatou! Now, on with the show...

~Dremagon

* * *

**EDIT**: Hehe, Thanks to **Ezcap1st**, I agreed with your review, but at the time I was writing this I wasn't sure how to explain it, but~ I finally do! Thanks a lot for giving me the brain wave! ^.^-

The edited part has been added to the chapter below!

**HINT:**

Okay, so far no one's gotten what the special is, so I'm going to through out another (few) hint(s) for you guys!

**1) **Go look at the fraction of how far I am through the special. There is a **reason** I did not just say **less than half**. The number corresponds to something. (No, it is not in a specific story) It should be kind of obvious if you look at it.

**2) **There is a reason the special will be longer for every extra chapter I post between now and it's release. **Each character I have written for so far will be in the special**. Any character I haven't written for _will not_.

**3)** Go look at people's reviews; if an idea is posted in a review before this edit then that is not it. ( Before **Ezcap1st**'s review on 2011-02-06)

**4)** What else can I say...oh, I think that in at least one prior asked about/requested this. ( I checked) no, it is not a new character, but this should help in any case.

5) The review was for an even numbered chapter *winkwink* Good luck!

* * *

It's kinda funny…no, scratch that, it wasn't funny. Not at all.

"So. What do you want?" You asked in a civilly chilling tone as you glared up at the embarrassed blonde mafia boss standing at the end of your bed.

"Erm, well," he started, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly with one hand. "How are you feeling…?" He finished ever the more hesitant.

You continued to glare up at the man who was smartly, for once, standing at the end of your bed and out of your direct arm reach.

"What do you think." It was a flat answer in that sarcastic 'No-Sh*t Sherlock' tone of voice you never failed to pull off when you were particularly irritated.

And damn were you irritated.

Especially seeing as how you have to glare _up_ at the man from your spot on a _hospital bed_ and over your elevated _cast enclosed_ _leg_. There was no way in hell that he would be allowed to get away with this one easily.

The following silence was only made all the more awkward as your gaze remained unrelenting upon the shuffling boss.

"I'm really sorry!" Dino finally burst out from the end of the bed and bowed profusely to you in apology.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Erm-well, i-it was kind of my fault…"  
'kind of his-?' Oh for the love of-

"Dino," you said calmly making him look up suddenly as you gestured him calmly towards you. As he slowly approached you steeled yourself to remain the calm and collected image you were for now. Finally he was stand right next to you. "Um-"

He was abruptly cut off as your right hand flew up and fisted itself in the front of his shirt, violently yanking him down to your eyelevel so that you were in the perfect position to-

"KIND OF YOUR FAULT?" you bellowed in the poor boss' face, "THIS ENTIRE SITUATION IS COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT YOU MORON!" Finally the idiot was in your arms reach.

Hey, this was his fault and you had every right to be mad about it.

You had just been carrying a large bucket of soapy water upstairs to clean the bathroom-

The maids no longer went within 30ft of Dino's quarters with water since one of the new maids had left the shower head on while washing down the stall and then the stupid water absorbing reptile your boyfriend kept for a pet crawled in and ended up destroying half the mansion and one of your favorite vases. Dino just painted it red with his own blood and his men were too busy to have to deal with cleaning duty, so it all fell to you to take of any water required maintenance to his rooms and yours. Not that you really cared as long as it meant you didn't have to stay in a hotel two blocks from you house for another five weeks straight.

-when the blonde idiot, without any of his men (and they were in the CAVALONE MANSION for heaven's sake!), came strolling down the hallway only to trip over his own two feet and send his monstrous pet turtle, Enzio, hurtling right at you. Now Enzio didn't land in the bucket, you dodged that from happening. Unfortunately Dino had entirely underestimated your mad turtle dodging skills and decided to help out with his whip.

With none of his men around.

Unfortunately, the whip wrapped itself around your legs instead and, being on stairs and having your arms completely full, had sent you toppling down the very long staircase and the water from the bucket to go flying everywhere. 'Everywhere' including the still falling Enzio.

And that is how you ended up at the bottom of the stairs, crushed under an over 255 pound turtle with a bad attitude and very spiky shell.

Subsequently this was also how you ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and why you had every right in the world to be as mad as hell at the mafia boss. Such rights you were putting into active employment at this very moment.

However, luckily for Dino, his men were there to supply the much needed support aka drag their coughing boss out of your coke hold.

"So," Dino started, grinning shakily while rubbing his neck, "I'll see you again tomorrow?" The vase barely missed his head as he and his men ducked out of the hospital room and fled down the long white hallway.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE DINO CAVALONE!" resounding behind them.

You grumbled, settling down on your bed as you listened to your last threat to the blonde dispersing through out the hospital. Damn him getting out of your arms reach.

You were going to hunt down that blonde boyfriend of yours and teach him exactly how much trouble he had put you through if it was the last thing you did.

And he had better not think that he would be safe in one of his little mafia meetings either, Hell's wrath was a girl on crutches.

Extended ending:

"Haha! She sure is a feisty one you've got boss." Romario chortled as he and Dino walk out of the hospital entrance and towards to the sleek limo waiting for them.

"Y-yeah" was a Dino could manage in response as he tried not to ponder over what level of hellish wrath now awaited him in the future. Sadistic infant tutors, assassins, and enemy families he could deal with on a daily basis, but you on crutches…

He shivered violently, barely controlling himself. As much as he loved you your fury was the thing he did not, and yet to often found himself faced with.

He wondered why. That, and why he felt so hot all of a sudden under his jacket in the cool out side air. Maybe he was catching a fever? Perfect, just another handicap to slow him down when you came after him with the butter knife.

Omake:

You glared down at the retreating back of you boyfriend as he and Romario walked towards the limo. You irately wondered if you could set Dino's jacket on fire with your willpower alone from this distance and intensified your glare as you watched the blonde begin to twitch uncomfortably.

Hunh, maybe it was working…

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm not too sure about this one and it's rather sort, but it may make more sense later *Hint-Hint*

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T! IT'S SHORT AND IT MAY BE WORTH YOUR WHILE!

Sooo~ Please Review and Request?

Anonymous reviews and requests are welcome!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and the like! You guys are the reason I keep writing these! Thanks very much!

Reviews: **animelover41195 **Thank you! **Sun Bun** isn't it true? Thanks so much! **Mariwanhe** Thank alot! **Fujisaki Nadeshiko** Thank you! I'm really glad to hear that! It makes me what to write all the more! **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei** Thank you! I'll try. No problem~! **sarahnyaa** Thanks! I'm really glad yo liked it! **The Hole in Your Socks** Thanks! I'm glad to here that!

Favorite Story:** Mariwanhe**

Story Alert: **Sun Bun, Mariwanhe, Ceramicpizza**

Author Alert:** Mariwanhe**

Thank you all! Sorry if responses are short this time, but I'm tired and about to go to bed. See ya'll soon!

Don't forget about the **CHALLENGE **for those who are interested!

Dremagon


	17. Short Sequals 1

**Insert: I HAVE BEEN TRYING ALL F-ING**(and I never cuss)** WEEK TO UPDATE THIS AND KEPT GETTING AN ERROR MESSAGE!**  
Thank you to **Imitation Angel** for posting how to fix this and to **MysteriousAndChaotic **who she got it from. THANK YOU!

* * *

**HOW TO FIX THE FAN FICTION ERROR:**

**Read please. **For those of you that have a problem with posting new chapters, when it links you to the post new chapter page, the link has something like:

[insert beginning of link] story_edit_property [insert rest of link] Change the word property to content, and it should work!

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY!** BUT! There's actually a good reason why this is so late, surprisingly. *ahem* 1st week-end without update: On Saturday I had VASE (Visual Arts Scholastic Event) which was a two hour trip to the place, and all day competition (which they lied to us at and kept me for an extra two hours I didn't have to stay!), and a two hour drive back took that day. Sunday I spent the entire day building a mouse trap car for my physics project which also took, literally all day, thus no update. 2nd&3rd week-end: I got sick. _Really _sick. I got the flu at the end of Friday that week and I was sick for over a week. Sick enough I couldn't walk around because I felt really dizzy even when I was on the path to recovery. On the first Saturday I could hardly stand, the whole world was spinning, and my fever was hitting 103-104 degrees F. So, yeah, no update because I was way too out of it to be able to type up even a half decent story. (And I hit that-time-of-the-month at the same time too, so I was feeling REALLY bad.) Now, here's where the week-ends start getting mixed up on me. I had to spend a week struggling to make up two or three tests before spring break started, so I was rushing around all week. This last week-end, early Saturday morning, I went up with my dad and brother the visit family in St. Louis, which is a fifteen hour (two day) drive from Texas and we've been there and in Chicago in hotels the whole week with limited internet time and limited computer time so- no chance to update either. There may be another week-end mixed in there, but I honestly can't remember right now.

Oh, and, oh joy, **I'm sick again now**. And I'm on my period again too. Yay.

On a happier note, I typed up nine of these in about two days, mostly during my time in the car when I was not driving. (Turns out when you get your license your parents expect you to drive relay on family trips. Dang.)

Anyways, this is **14 pages** single spaced, so **28 whopping pages** long with the double space used for uploading to Fan Fiction. I do hope that helps to make up for this at least a little bit. I will try to get the next update out as fast as possible as well! So please don't hate me you this (but I feel like I might throw up anytime now) and thanks to everyone who has stayed with this story! My parents are seriously limiting my computer time, so that's going to make it a bit harder to update regularly, but I will try my best!

More bad news; I have a bunch of HUGE projects due in the next few weeks and then my mom has signed me up for several six hour classes Wednesdays and Saturdays(?) spanning time through April and May, so that's going to make updating even harder, but I will still try to get chapters out as evenly as possible! THANK YOU all for your support so far and I hope it continues through out this rough patch of update time. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Unfortunately no one guessed right, but here's the special for you all to see now!

I hope to have another chapter out VERY soon after this chapter. I do hope that its length is at least of some appeasement to you all.

Thank you all for supporting and sticking with this story even with all this.

Much thanks and appreciation for all my readers and reviewers.

(This chapter is 6,654 words of story, by the way.)

~Dremagon

* * *

**-100 Review Special**-  
**Short Sequels**

**Gokudera**:

"Did you find them yet?"

"No. Are you sure they're up here?"

"Well you're the one who put them away remember?"

"Oh yeah," Gokudera grumbled as he opened up yet another cardboard box.

You rummaged down further in your own box. They had to around here somewhere! Before your hand suddenly hit something that felt slightly odd.

"Hm?" you groped down further in the box before extracting what looked like a lump of burned paper and ashes with a single edge bound, somewhat disgusting in a way and yet somehow familiar. You frowned and carefully peeled back what you supposed was once the cover of the book. Handwriting met your eyes.

Familiar handwriting.

YOUR handwriting.

You felt a vein twitch in your forehead as suddenly not so pleasant memories came rushing back as the few scribbled words sat staring back at you from the remaining ashen bit of page.

"Hey, did you find them?" Your husband asked as he leaned over your shoulder taking in the ashen mess in your hands, somehow missing the deadly aura you had begun emitting.

"What the heck is this?" he asked, "A pile of old ashes? Why would we keep something like that?" He reached down to take the fire trashed object from your hands, slowly peeling back a page. How odd; it looked rather familiar- and then it hit him.

Gokudera looked shakenly from the _journal_ he held in his hands over to you.

"Uh," he stuttered nervously, "d-dear?"

Your hands lifted a particularly deadly and painful weapon from your arsenal and looked back at him from over your shoulder.

Your husband swallowed hard as he was met with the darkest deadly smile he had yet to see.

"So dear~" you crooned out as you lifted your weapon, rejoicing in his fearful eyes and shudder.

"Are you ready for round two?"

**Xanxus**:

"What the hell?"

Squalo felt his eye twitch impulsively, as he stared at his room. He felt like he had been saying that far too often recently. First he had had to go wake his boss up in the morning, and deliver the news that the Mansion had procured more whiskey and other forms of alcohol or otherwise even he would not have dared to set foot near the man, only to find the Varia's Cloud Guardian sleeping in the same bed with the man. What the hell? Before said man shot at him for waking him up. That much was expected if not for a glass to the head, but even now Squalo was still trying to process the image of the two Varia members in the SAME F*ING BED. What the Hell? And now…

Squalo felt his eye twitch again as he stared at his room, well, more specifically his bed which was stuffed above and below to overflowing with what appeared to be an assortment of all types of whiskey, wine, and other types of alcoholic beverages.

His eye twitched again.

What. The. Hell.

**Mukuro**:

The tall Italian bluenette leaned back luxuriously in his chair our side of the small but elegant French café as he studied the newspaper he held in his left hand, sipping espresso with the right and attracting flirtatious looks from both attached and unattached women along the street.

"I. Found. You."

If Mukuro was not the amazing king of suave that he was he would definitely have at least dropped the espresso, though he can't deny that it helps to be a master of illusions when you've been startled and want to keep up an appearance.

The killing aura pounded through his senses clogging the airways of the city itself. A killing aura he knew…

"kufufu [Name]…." He turned to face the irate girl behind him laden down with baggage and breathing heavily.

"Rokudo Mukuro. YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIFE THIS TIME!"

Several onlookers in the area shrieked as they saw you send a sudden vigorous hit at the handsome man, who immediately dodged, flipped, and bowed before disappearing into a cloud of mist, but not before landing a swift peck on you cheek.

"kufufu~ See you again [Name] dear."

After a few moments bystanders began to clap at the 'amazing performance'.

Your eye twitched.

"DAMN HIM!"

…

Eight blocks away Mukuro leaned against an alley wall. Spain, Germany, Italy, Switzerland, Mongolia, China, France, Bolivia…just what did it take to get away from this girl?

…not that he would mind staying if she wasn't trying to _kill_ him though…

**Ryohei**:

You breathed out to warm your hands as you watched your steamy breath drifting up above you and dissipating its wonderful warmth into the frigid snow covered environment around you. He was late.

Actually no, you corrected yourself, that wasn't quite right, he was freakin' '_extremely'_ late. And due to that hell baby's orders, accompanied by a loaded gun and several pieces of blackmail you hadn't realized existed; you were still out here waiting. In the cold. Under a lamp post. In winter. In the snow. Four frick'n "extremely" cold hours later.

That was it; blackmail or no blackmail, Italian hell baby or no Italian hell baby, if he wasn't here in the next thirty minutes you were going home and, preferably, into your nice warm bed with a cup of hot chocolate to warm the pit of your stomach.

"5 minutes left…."

"[NAME]!"

Damn it.

"WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING HERE?"

Oh, how you ached to throw that one text book at him-what was it again?-oh, right, _The Complete Works of Physics in History_, that was the one.

"Waiting for you obviously"

"Eh?" Ryohei looked 'extremely' confused at that, "Why?"

You just looked incredulously up at him. How could he not know? It was that baby after all, that had told you…

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn!"

"You're late Ryohei, and [Name]'s been waiting here for you for hours already. You should really help her warm up, she's freezing."

"What?" Ryohei quickly look over your shivering, bundled up form. "That is extremely not good [Name]! Here!" He grabbed you wrist and began sprinting off with you in tow before you could protest, frigid air biting at your face, "Come over to my pace! We'll extremely get hot chocolate and you can help tutor me!"  
"H-HEY! WAIT!"

Reborn smirked from behind and called after the two of you, "HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS DATE YOU TWO"

Unfortunately you completely missed the bright red coloring of Ryohei's face as you tried to puzzle over Reborn's words as the boxer dragged you even faster down the snowy street.

'_Date? What? What?'  
_

**Hibari**:

The prefect's eye twitched.

Hibari stared at the Disciplinary Committee's office, his office, all of which was colored a stark, blinding lime-green.

His eye twitched again.

First it had been the pink Hibird and, he twitched again at the memory, hair dye, then it had been the purple water tank, and now this.

Whoever was doing this was scaling up their antics seeing as he had determined that it was indeed not the noisy herbivore bomber or the baseball herbivore.

Hibari continued his survey of the room as his anger mounted. _Everything_, from the carpet to the couch to his desk to the walls and ceiling was an eye burning shade of radioactive lime.

Suddenly Hibari heard a small cheep and his eyes shifted actively around the room until he noticed a small, moving, _lime green_ ball of fluff shuffling on his desk.

That was it.

Hibari's killing rage exploded in a concentrated raging cloud of storm and several windows cracked at the intensity while all the students in a 100 foot rage of the classroom either fainted or were at the least windedly knocked off their seats from the pressure.

This was the last straw. Someone was going to DIE for this.

Growling, Hibari spun around and strode out the door of the reception room slamming the door open so hard that it left cracks in the wall…and jostled loose the bucket that had been loosely tied and taped above the door.

Splash

Hibari felt his eye continue to twitch ever more rapidly as he saw the dye drip to the floor and felt the toxic green seeping through his previously perfectly raven-wing black locks.

The killing aura expanded ten-fold and this time almost everyone in the classes below and upstairs dead fainted.

HE. WAS. GOING. TO. KILL. SOMEONE.

NOW.

And the lime-green prefect stormed out of the Reception room to hunt down any and all prey that he could.

…

You grinned and congratulated yourself on your superior ninja skills as you reclined in the tree that grew just to the side of the Disciplinary Committee's room, camera and video camera in hand. Ahhhh~ what another great day it was…

**Lambo**:

"Hey Lambo, it's me. Come out."

A small whimper from the other side of the door was the only response you got. You sighed and stood back from the door to the fifteen year old's room.

"Lambo, you have precisely five minutes before I break down the door and come in myself. You know I'll do it too.

One…

Two…"

In his room Lambo sat up from under his bed covers suddenly.

"W-wait! Those are seconds!"

"Doesn't matter. Three…"

"Ack!" Lambo jumped up from the sheets, tripping across the floor as his legs remained entangled in the bedding. He made it half way across the room before-

CRASH!

With a splintering off its hinges the door shattered back into the room, missing Lambo's face by inches.

"Eeek!" Hesitantly and with fear in his showing in his green eye he glanced at you and paled further. Although you didn't have the death aura Reborn usually carried around him when he was dealing with the 'dumb cow' as he continued to call Lambo, he couldn't help but notice that you still had the door knob and the chunk of wood it was connected to firmly grasped on your hand, seemingly without even noticing it at all.

"Now Lambo" you had stepped into the room and leaned forwards towards the trembling boy still wrapped in his sheets, "What is going on with you? You've been acting like this around me ever since yesterday at the park when the Ten year Bazooka sent you back. What happened?"

It wasn't like you were all that much taller that the boy himself, though you still did quite well for yourself in that department, but damn did you know how to use it.

"W-well…" Oh, Lambo did NOT want to have to relive yesterday's experiences. You could be even worse than Reborn as far as he was concerned, not that he would ever tell the hitman that seeing as he might take it as a challenge after all, but he did not want to have to risk your wrath ever again.

"Er…i-it was just…um…" The Vongola Lightning Guardian's voice trailed off and you sighed to yourself. This was going to take awhile apparently.

"Hey Lambo"

His head shot back up to look somewhat fearfully in your direction.

"Let's go have lunch, kay? You can tell me something about it then if you want to"

Softly you gripped the cow-boy's shoulder and guided him, still hold his sheets, out of the room.

"I've got some new grape candy I thought you might want to try too…"

"Really?" Predictably Lambo had perked up at the sounds of 'grape' and 'candy' just like you knew he would.

"Of course!" Wrapping an arm around the no longer trembling boy's shoulders you continued to guide him to the dining room.

"And we can talk more about this stuff after, ok?"

"Sure!"

It was good to know that some things never changed and that sugar was always a reliable fall back.

**Yamamoto**:

Yamamoto looked around, carefully skirting around the edge of the school when he saw the coast was clear.

Pfft, no he wasn't avoiding you!

…He just wanted to live a little longer was all. After all, the sushi-hair incident still hadn't quite blown over yet. The baseball player shuddered as he thought about the incident, he had spent five straight hours running around the school trying avoid your sword wielding wrath and they'd past Hibari at least three times. Who, to Yamamoto's extreme distress, had not stopped them or decided to merit out punishment for being out of class, but rather had simply leaned back an watched the whole escapade with a highly amused look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

The baseball player jumped nearly a foot in the air and looked sheepishly up from his crouched position on the ground up to your quite higher eyes.

"Why are you hiding behind bushes?"

"Haha," he chuckled nervously, "No reason?"

You just frowned down at him. "Then get up, you're getting your pants dirty"

"Eh-right" the baseball player rose quickly to his feet, silently thanking both his height advantage and long legs that increased his pace as he stayed just out of arm reach, y'know, just in case you decided to pounce.

Well, the fact that you were being rather impartial to his presence instead of threatening to turn him into sushi with his own sword had to be positive progress, right? …Right?

"Um, [Name]," he looked sown at you abashedly, "You know, about, you know, I-I really am sorry about-"

He was stopped by your icy glare directed straight into his own and involuntarily flinched back. You weren't going to suddenly tear him to pieces even without his weapon were you?

"You," your voice started and Yamamoto braced himself for running, "owe me lunch."

"…eh?"

You merely frowned at him, "You owe me lunch. This Saturday."

"Oh." That…was unexpected, but…a broad grin lit his features. "Sure! What do want? How about coming to the restaurant and- actually, how about ramen?" He made a mental note to keep you away from seafood for the next few months just in case.

You nodded in replied as you both walked together into the school.

It wasn't quite perfect yet, Yamamoto thought as he glanced down to you, but hey,

It was progress.

**Dino**:

You glared at the red-stained golden mop of hair on the floor…which was subsequently connected to the bleeding body of the 10th Generation Boss of the Cavalone family. Turning on your heel and leaving the blonde man lying on the floor you turned and headed down the hallway, examining both the beautiful flowers you held and your severely bloody hands whose injuries had been caused by said flowers.

As sweet as it was for the blonde to get you the several dozen roses in your arms as a gift it had been more then just a bit carless to leave all of the thorns on as he handed them to you.

Needless to say when Dino tripped during the transfer process and caused the rose thorns to rake through your hands, effectively ripping them open with dozens of not-so-shallow cuts, the moment had been fairly well ruined as your dripping blood began to quickly stain the carpet. Said blood of yours was soon joined by Dino's own as he hit the floor after running into the wall and having your fist collide with his head.(Your hands were important dang it!)

Stomping back off to your room with the flowers held gingerly in your arms you soon reached your door and, after setting down the flowers on your desk, pulled out the huge and fully equipped first-aid kit you now always kept within easy reach after much practice.

Finally your gaze returned to the roses and you lifted them slowly and carefully with gauze hands. Smelling them softly you could help but to mutter softly under your breath, "Idiot…"

You sighed softly to your self. That man was an idiot, always had been and always will be, and you knew it but…

You smiled softly into the roses

"At least he has good taste in flowers," you murmured as you buried your nose in their scent.

He was still your idiot. Even though you knew that his clumsy, idiotic self would never change.

…To be honest, you kind of liked that.

Like hell you would ever tell him that though, now you had to find a vase…

**Squalo**:

"HEY!" you yelled to catch the attention of the Varia members as you walked into the lounge, reading over your list again. "I'm going to the store, so are there any requests for that?"

"Oooooh~ Peachy Passion fruit would be lovely~"

"Alright" you murmured as you began adding the requests to your list.

"Ushishishi The prince wants Tropical Pineapple"

"Keylime Pie."

"Ocean Breeze please [Name]-sempai."

"Blackberry Smoothie and don't waste money"

"Strawberry Cream, Trash"

"Alright…"

"Unscented"

"REJECTED."

"VOI! What the Hell?"

"And last time I got peppermint for the holidays," you murmured to yourself, "So this time it's somebody else's turn to choose…."  
"DON'T IGNORE ME!"  
"Alright guys I'll be back in a bit," you called back as you left the room leaving a visibly eye-twitching Shark in your wake, "See ya'."

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR!"

Promptly ignoring the long haired man you walked out to the car, pondering which of the shampoos and conditioners you would make him use first.

**Shouichi**:

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing!" the red-head lying on the floor protested futilely with a flushed face which shared the same vibrancy as his hair.

"B-but-HAHAHAHA!" you leaned over clutching your white uniformed sides before straightening up and wiping the tears from you eyes "Y-you always f-fall for the s-same t-thing hahaha!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so loud…" your pouting boyfriend mumbled.

"hehe, Shouichi," you grinned as you looked back up at him, "I wasn't complaining." You grinned again, a dazzling smile as you looked down at him.

"It's cute."

"B-bu-," the red-head flushed and stammered worse, "But boys don't want to be cute!"

You just grinned in return, "But you are." And you crouched at his eye level and continued before he could protest again, "you're a smart, adorable, flustered, genius, geek who gets stomachaches and I love all that about you."

Shouichi just started up at you before-BOOM-his entire face turned the deepest shade of red you had yet to see.

You chuckled to yourself before standing and walking back out to the doorway. "See you at breakfast…boyfriend."

Shouichi sat there on the floor staring after your figure moving down the hallway before regaining his senses.

"H-hey!" He yelped as he scrambled after you, legs caught in the sheets and clothes hopelessly rumpled, "[Name]!"

You grinned as you turned and waited for your messy, beloved, stammering red-head to catch up to you. It was a very good, sweet, morning indeed.

**Chrome**:

"U-um" You grinned across the table at the stuttering shy girl who was shifting nervously in her seat and fiddling with the hem of her skirt, an ever present blush dusted cutely across her face as she stared down at the menu on the table.

"Don't worry, order anything you want," you lifted your menu and grinned, "you've never had Italian before, right? And this is to celebrate, so don't worry about it."

She nodded slightly and lifted her menu with trembling hands.

"Oh, and Chrome?"

Her head shot up and your voice suddenly turned much darker, "Don't you dare order the cheapest thing on the menu and worry about saving me money."

"E-eh b-but-"

"No buts." You stated firmly with authority, "I'm doing this because I want to and you're my friend, besides," you smiled and winked at her, your tone of voice becoming lighter again, "You deserve to get something nice that you want every once in awhile, you're a good girl and deserve to get that much." You looked back down to your menu and missed the vibrant blush that coated the young girl's face. "I can afford to treat you to a good meal every so often, and before you protest," you interrupted her before she could even start, "you're a wonderful amazing girl and you're my friend. I'm going to be there to help, love, and protect you no matter what you say." You smiled at the poor blush girl, chuckling. That color on her cheeks would put a tomato to shame.

Chrome was speechless beyond word coherency, but just as she was about to form words into a sentence another though slammed her straight in the face.

"I-I" he blushing face fell and she fiddled with her skirt hem, eyes downcast guiltily, "b-but…"

"And," you sighed yourself, "before we leave we'll get at least two meals to go after we eat."

"E-eh?" Chrome's head snapped up in wide eye surprise once again as she stared at you in shock.

You grimaced as you put your glaring focus on your menu. "As insensitive, callous jerks as I think they are I know you still care about them and as your friend I am not going to let you kill yourself worrying over them. Though I draw the line at bringing the dog a steak." You growled out. "Uh- that is what you were worrying about wasn't it?" You asked practically with a raised eyebrow when you failed to secure a response from the girl.

Chrome nodded slowly, eye never leaving you. "Good, then that problem's solved and we can get on with having our dinner. Have you decided what you want to order?"

At that Chrome flushed again and fervently returned to scanning the menu. You laughed and smiled at her.

"Slow down and choose something you want. I want both of us to be able to enjoy this dinner, okay?

The girl's one visible eye peeked above the menu in her hands with blush dusted cheeks.

"…okay" and finally one of her brilliant shy smiles graced the room as she laughed.

"You're really too good to me [Name]-san" the purplette smiled as she looked into her menu.

"Not really, I'm just doing what someone should have been there to do a long time ago. I'm just lucky to get to have you as a friend in the first place." And a blushing Chrome look back at her menu again as you smiled at her.

And so the perfect dinner continued. Oh, and you broke down and bought a steak for Chrome to take home to Ken after all.

**Tsuna**:

"So, what do think of Basil?" Tsuna asked as he sipped from his cup in the little café the two of you were sitting in. It had been some months since the two of you had met and the brunette was no longer quite so afraid.

"Hm? You mean dolphin boy?" You asked as you looked up from your own cup with an eyebrow raised. "He's nice, what about him?"

"Um, that actually, and why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That!" Tsuna flushed as he set his cup down with a clank, "Why do you keep classifying people as animals?"

"Because it's true." And with that the matter was settled, well, to you anyway.

"But…why?" Tsuna complained as he stared at you dully.

"…Ok, maybe this will help," you set down your teacup and looked back up to him, "Everyone is like a different animal, animals in some cases, actually."  
Tsuna just stared back at you, obviously comprehending nothing. You sighed, "Look, an animal is like who you are or who you're going to be, that is how I describe them. Basil for instance," Tsuna perked up at the mention of the other brunette's name, "is kind, sweet, playful, and soft. He has a natural curious playfulness and that among other things makes him a dolphin."

"O-okay…" Tsuna mumbled and looked back down to his pants as he blushed embarrassedly.

"Is there anyone else you want to know about, cub?

"Um, Xanxus?"

"Are kidding? That kind of violent, possessive temper could only belong to big cat, like a lion or tiger."

"Oh, then, Squalo?"

You snorted, "Too easy, just translate his name and add in a megaphone for sound."

"Gokudera?"

"Have ever seen a more prissy kitty cat?"

"Yamamoto?"

"He's like a dog, loyal and always with that silly grin on his face"

"Haru?"

"Chipmunk." No explanation necessary.

Tsuna sweatdropped a little at that one but then again he could see the conection.

"Actually," you continued, "I think she might also be crossed with a type of flower, but I'm not sure which one yet."

"…What?"

"Hey, flowers are a living species too, though I've yet to meet anyone who was all flower."

"Er- okay?"

"Good boy. Anyone else?"

"Dino?"

"Horse. Even if he's clumsy as a new born colt he is still, somehow, a horse."

"U-um, m-me?"

You blinked, "Tsuna, you know what you are."

"Y-yeah but s-still," the boy fiddled uncomfortably in his seat and you took pity on the boy's strange request.

"You're a lion cub. You're kind and warm hearted and your loyal and car very deeply about your friends. That loyal drives you to try and protect them all whenever they're threatened. You're a protector and," you stopped him before he could say anything, "although you can't do too much to protect them yet you're going to grow. And that's why you're lion cub. Anymore questions kitten?"

Tsuna shook his head and became immediately far more absorbed in his tea.

"Hey Tsuna, are you okay? Your face is kind of red." You asked concernedly. Why was Tsuna acting so strangely today?

"Er-u-um-" he stammered out and you raised an eyebrow, "WHAT ANIMAL IS [NAME]?" he suddenly blurted out in a compulsive rush.

You blinked at him, relatively sure that he could have blown some of the table settings away with the sudden blast as he turned red again and shifted uncomfortably under the plethora of strange looks the other inhabitants of the café were directing at your table and the question, it had been…unexpected.

Suddenly you chuckled again.

"Tsuna" he looked up to meet your eyes as you grinned, "that's a secret, but," you interrupted another protest, "I'll give you a reward if you can find out."

"Really?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep. So you better do your best figure that out, ne?

He finally grinned back at you, "Yeah!"

Omake:

Ten years later:

"mmm, hey honey, do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course," the brown-haired man on the couch next you pulled you in closer to his chest, "the one from the bet you made with me?"

"mmm-yeah," you chuckled, "that was cute, though I wasn't expecting something like that to happen."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, originally I was just going to give you a kiss on the cheek"  
"Well, in that case isn't it better that it happened the way it did?"

"Oh, definitely," you murmured as you cuddled more into your husband's chest and looked up at the Vongola decimo, "Well, I think something's missing with this picture, love."

"Is there?" he smiled and you rolled your eyes as you pulled him down.

"Looking in my journal was still cheating you know."

"Well, you shouldn't have left it lying around."  
You rolled eyes with your arms looped around his neck, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled as he leaned down to meet your command, "of course my lioness."

**Byakuran**:

Hmm, now this was not exactly what you were expecting…you thought as you looked down at the white haired man lying on the floor. You raised an eyebrow as you leaned over and looked down at the man. You were holding a bucket of black paint in your left hand and a messy dripping paintbrush in the other. Black paint, still somewhat wet, coated the ceiling and a great portion of the windowed walls of the large, previously sparkling white office and was brushed over your face and rapidly over the front of your uniform as well.

When your boyfriend had come back early from his meeting and walked in on you, ahem, redecorating the room you had expected, well...fighting? Him chasing you again? Laughing? Just not…

You nudged your prostrate boyfriend with the toe of your boot. While the man, who had fallen back into dead faint upon entering and registering the room's new apparel, stayed unconscious you began to ponder the up and down sides to further room decoration.

Finally you settled for moving Byakuran onto one of his, still pristine, white couches and pulled out another can and brush of shiny white paint and grinned.

You could hardly wait to see your boyfriend's face when he woke up with his room seemingly completely unchanged.

This was going to be a fun day after all.

**Belphegor**:

"Ushishishi"

Your eye twitched again as you continued pouring yourself a glass of milk and the damn frickin' blonde fake-prince's laugh continued coming like and obnoxious broken record from behind the kitchen wall leading to the hallway. Usually you wouldn't worry about giving someone brain damage, but in this case Bel had been acting VERY weird since you had whacked him with your book a couple weeks back.

He was continually stalking you from behind the walls which, actually, wasn't very effective seeing as he always laughed non-stop which killed all modes of stealth he might have had otherwise.

Downing half your milk you set the carton back down in the fridge and turned and rounded the corner, glass in hand, only to come face to face with ever so annoying 'Prince of the Varia' himself.

"Ushishishi has the peasant come to see the prince?" You stuffed your hands in your pockets and glared down at him.

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who's been stalking me for the last two weeks."

"Ushishishi the prince doesn't know what the peasant is talking about."

"You're just not going to admit it, but it's rather obvious."

"Ushishishi how would that be possible?"

"Because your laugh is freaking annoying. It's impossible to miss, idiot."

"Ushishi, the Prince does not see the peasant's point"

You rolled you eyes. "Because," you uttered through gritted teeth, "I can hear you laughing behind the walls everywhere I go, so I know that you're there. You always give yourself away."

"Ushishi~ The peasant could not have spotted the prince."  
"I just explained why I did, idiot fake-prince."  
Bel's jaw tightened though his smile remained in place, "The Prince is not an idiot. The prince is perfect and the peasant could not have spotted him."

You could feel the vein throbbing like a herd of stampeding hippos in your skull.

"B~e~l," you started, "We have been over this. BEING A PRINCE DOES NOT AUTOMATICIALLY MAKE YOU RIGHT, NOR DOES IT MAKE THINGS WORK FOR YOU!"

"Ushishishi, of course it does. Because the prince is a prince."

Okay, now a herd of elephants and at least two ostriches had joined the hippo stampede currently pounding your skull.

Your teeth gritted, "Bel. You. Are. An. Idiot. Now get out of my way."

Bel grinned even wider as if that was possible. Now he had you where he wanted and paying attention to him, it was the perfect time to-

"Ushishi the prince-"

-was as far as he got as your eye gave a compulsive twitch. You had had enough. Of both him, and princes.

Like a flash of light your arm had come up and-WHACK-the base of your glass made a lasting impression on the shape of Bel's skull as, once again, the boy was sent smashing chin first into the carpet and you merely stepped over his body, so much like a dirty rug.

Again you glanced back to the body lying prostrate on the floor for what might seem like the umpteenth time, before walking through the doorway and leaving one last piece of aggravated advice in your wake.

"If you want to be a stalker then learn damn well how to be quiet!"

…In retrospect; telling him that might not have been the best of ideas after all.

**Reborn**:

You leaned back further into the comfy sofa cushions in the dark room as the TV continued playing the movie and you pulled the baby hitman closer into your midsection popcorn bowl on the left and drinks on both sides.

Just enjoying the comfy feeling you snuggled back into the cushions. Hey, you and Reborn didn't have to do your play fighting all the time did you?

"You're such a kid."

"Oh?" you murmured, "How so?"

The Hitman in your lap snorted, "Beauty and the Beast? How can you get much more childish than that?"

"Hey," you protested, "It's a good story!"

"You do realize the Beast basically commits suicide in the original version of the story."  
"Which is why we're watching the Disney version, besides the curse gets broken and they get to live together and everything, it's a sweet story."

"You're a baby [Name]."

You snorted, "And this is coming from the toddler."

There was a moment of silence until-"What, nothing about living 'happily ever after', [Name]?"

"No, because I don't think they did."

"Oh?" Now this was surprising.

"Yeah, 'happily ever after' is basically like saying everything was always perfect, happy, and peaceful from that moment forwards and we know that's not how it's going to work out. There's going to be trouble from little things to big and the point is that they'll be able to overcome those things and keep going. Besides, I think the way 'happily ever after' is usually phrased makes for a pretty boring future. I'd like a little more excitement in my life."  
"Is that so?"

"Yep."

Reborn snorted again, "So, what do you see in your future then?"

"You apparently."

Reborn blinked in surprise. That was not the answer he'd been expecting.

"You asked the question eight seconds ago, so I guess you're in my future till you leave or I let go."

Reborn smirked and settled back into your arms again, his fedora settling low over his eyes.

"I think I can deal with that" he murmured under his breath as you both settled back down to finish watching the movie.

Omake:

"You know, Reborn, I really miss your adult form."  
"Oh?" he grinned, "And why is that?"

You sighed a little, "Because I just would have loved to see that version of you covered in spaghetti. I'm just so sorry I didn't get to see that when you walked into my trap."

You relished his twitch in your arms. What was he expecting?

"Oh well," you hummed happily to yourself, "I guess I'll just have to wait to see that in the future."

"In the future most definitely" Reborn growled out, scowling as he made note to punish you for that properly the moment he got his adult body back.

**Spanner**:

"Hey Spanner! I have this great idea about-"

"No."

"Hey! Okay, so I know the hot pink Mosca project didn't quite work out (and you got a black eye), but that's not the point."

"No." Cleaning off those Mosca had taken hours and they kept trying to hit him when he took away their coating of paint.

"Alright, and I know that messing around with the power outputs of the Black Spell's box weapons and not telling them might have been a little bad too…"

"No." It had not been fun repairing the holes in the roof that the Black Spell Squadron had made when they used their flying shoes before figuring out that something was wrong.

"And I know the chipmunk idea might have been little far fetched…"

"No." He was not even going to go there. All he was going to say was that it took hours to put out the fire, clean the green stuff up off the floor, and that the whole base was sneezing for days afterwards.

"C'mon! Please?" With his ever neutral expression Spanner turned from the Mosca he was working at to look down at the dejected face of the smaller girl. Searching over your frown and downturned eyes he sighed before turning back to the Mosca and shifting his wrench shaped lollipop to the other side of his mouth before responding.

"Okay, let's hear it."

Immediately you perked up, smiling and eyes sparkling, "Really?"

Spanner nodded, "Yep." It probably wasn't that bad anyways.

"Well," you started off, eyes glimmering enthusiastically, "First we'll need 40 gallons of gasoline and a strawberry berry smoothie…"

Oh dear mechanics; it was that bad.

Spanner turned away in an attempt to escape, but felt your hands suddenly fist into the side of his jumpsuit.

"Waa-aa-aai-t!" you yelled out, "I was joking! Just joking I swear!"

The blonde mechanic sighed in both resignation and hidden relief. "Do you have an actual project to propose?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" you exclaimed, "it's just over there," you pointed to what was supposed to be a planning desk, but had turned long ago into a chaotic mountain of plans and instructions.

"Well, go get them."

"'KAY!" You bounded off dodging robot arms and leaping over and around the various cords and wires decorating the floor of the lab. Spanner watched you go before turning back and shaking his head slightly to himself. You could be far too eccentric and cute for your own good too much of the time.

"By the way," he suddenly heard you call back while rummaging through the desk, "the smoothie-gasoline project is for next week so I'll be needing your help for that one too!"  
You giggled as you smiled back at him, "Thank you Spanner!" you called without waiting for and answer before you started ruffling through the plans desk once again.

Spanner sighed and turned back to the mosca once again as he knew he would have no way of refusing to help on that project if you were actually serious about it.

After all; you were far too cute for your own good.

Omake:

"By the way," you called over, "we're also going to need three soda cans, two skunks, one rabid, one not, a sewing needle, and four Mosca circuit boards for next week."

Spanner just kept working on the mosca in front of him.

'_Think of the wiring and it will be fine.' _He continuously reminded himself.

Well, he'd worry about finding a way to get out alive next week. Hey, it'd worked so far with your projects, hadn't it?

* * *

And I apologize once again for this delayed update. I had more written here in the note, but fan fiction deleted it, so this is all a re-type.

Here are my notes/comments for each of the sections of the chapter:

Gokudera: I actually wrote most of this one way before I even thought about doing a special. Right after I did Gokudera's chapter actually  
Xanxus: This is actually the Omake that I kinda forgot to type up with the original chapter. I'll write an actually sequel unit if people review and tell me they want it! Now you know where all the alcohol went. Well, some of it. There are alot more places (bottom of pool *cough*) since Xanxus' got so much of it. Want me to write about more of these places and the other Varia members? Review and tell me!  
**Mukuro**: It's not stalking. It's intelligible spying and information gathering. Stalking? Pssh-What are you talking about?  
**Ryohei**: I actually started this quite awhile back, it wasn't working out so I decided to come back to it later. I though I was going to have to restart the whole thing, but all I had to do was take away the last few lines of text I had after Reborn's appearance and it worked out. Preety neat hunh?  
**Hibari**: Want me to write about the Purple Water tower? Review and tell me!  
**Lambo**: Somehow this one feels more 'big-sister' or older sibling to me, but I still really wanted to break the door down...  
**Yamamoto**: Like Ryohei's I started it, didn't like it, came back to it and changed the destination, but still managed to pick up from where I left off in writing it. It was pretty good to be able to do this, I think.  
**Dino**: Fun fact; I wrote this before I actually wrote and finished Dino's actual chapter! It was fun. I think I really like these ones I'm writing about Dino.  
**Squalo**: You all know this happens. I think I did a pretty good job of making it clear who's speaking if not by process of elimination if nothing else. Yes, Fran and Mammon(Viper) are both there if that helps with anything. If you've any questions about who said what; feel free to ask.  
**Shouchi**: He's cute. I had fun writing this one~! No Byakuran trauma this time, sorry.  
**Chrome**: Yes, you can just see everything that is wrong with that girl. She's is just too cute and shy isn't she? By the way, am I doing okay on he personality? Just checking.  
**Tsuna**: I had a lot of fun writing this one too! Want me to write about the first kiss scene? I've got an idea, so Review and tell me if you want it!  
**Byakuran**: I really wanted to use the black paint idea, but I couldn't figure out the right reaction. I think this one actually turned out pretty good all things considered.  
**Belphegor**: This guy just never quits, and yeah you're going to be hitting the 'prince' over the head quite a lot. For some reason I'm feeling really annoyed at Bel. I wonder why?  
**Reborn**: 1) I chose the movie randomly an then I wanted to tie the story in a bit more to the Beauty and the Beast theme and it kind of worked. Take the Omake as you will.  
**Spanner**: For some reason I envision this really hyper-active, petite, red-head girl. Anyone else get this sort of feeling?

Reviews: **MoonlitNite **Thanks! Fran? Sure! Here's the update...finally. **The Hole in Your Socks** Thanks! I hope the Special lives up to your expectations! **Disk 9** Nope, not it, but it is an interesting idea. I might try something like that some time. And yeah, it's all 12 pt Times New Roman font, so no cheating on the length of the story. Dino is fun isn't it. **SunBun** Thank you very much! **animelover41195** Yeah, Dino just get lucky that way. But now he had to put up with with you being injured and mad at him. So, he might not be the lucky one after all hunh? Thanks for Reviewing! **Murasaki Argenteria **Haha Thanks! I hope this Special Lives up to your standards! I can Beta for you whenever if you send me the story. Thanks for Reviewing! **ezcap1st **Yeah, thanks for calling me up on the characterization thing. I was worried about that but wasn't sure how to change it at first. I went back and changed it so the reasoning is explained now. The Irony of the story is that you were going through all this trouble to keep Enzio from getting big and look what happened. Thanks for Reviewing! **sarahnyaa **Ardorkable? Ahh! I love that word! Would you mind if I use it? it's just so cute and describes Dino perfectly! Sorry for such a late update. I hope you enjoy it and Thanks for Reviewing!

Story Alert: **Prince SuperSharky, Silverfox8080**

Favorite Author: **Prince SuperSharky**

Author Alert:** Prince SuperSharky**

Favorite Story: **Sgaapje, CAM369487, Frederika Bernkastel**

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW, FAVORITED, and/or ALERTED THIS STORY!  
IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME, SO HAPPY SPRING BREAK!  
I'll try to update again sometime soon!

~Dremagon


	18. Tsuna 2  Follow up to Sequal

At first things came up. Getting sick, final exams, and plenty of other stuff. But now it has been almost a year since I last updated; and there is absolutely no good excuse for that. My midterms of my senior year are coming up now and I am fully aware of just how long I have kept you all waiting and I sincerely apologize. I am so thankful to all of you that have reviewed, subscribe, and favorited this story and stuck with me thus far. What makes this all the worse is that I have had the majority of this chapter written and sitting on my computer since a short while after I last updated. I also wrote a good majority of the next chapter while I was at summer camp, though I still have yet to actually type it up. But, I spent most Thanksgiving typing up and editing the rest of this chapter, but primarily and over all, I am so sorry that this sort of delay ever happened. Because, in all honesty, it never should have.

BUT, on a happier note: I AM BACK! And I will continue writing for this story as well as some others I am begging to work on ( have been working on and planning for a while actually)

I hope to produce more, even better chapters for you all to enjoy, and please don't hesitate to continue making requests. I will do my best to honor them all.

I thank you all for your patience and overwhelming support for me and this story. You're all what has kept me going this time. This chapter is dedicated to all of you and thank you all, so much!

Here's to such a long wait hopefully never having to happen again on this site!

With love,

~Dremagon

* * *

Tsuna grimaced.

It had been two weeks.

TWO WEEKS!

And he still was no farther along in figuring out what animal you were in the least!

Groaning, his fluffy brown head met his text book in hopeless despair. He didn't care about math or history or the culture festival plans the class representative had been droning on about for the last forty-five minutes. He just wanted to know your animal type! He really, really wanted to know!

"Tenth? Is something wrong?"

The brunet's head immediately jerked up.

"Haha~, hey Tsuna, are you feeling okay? You've been mumbling to yourself all through class."

"A-ah, it's nothing, just…" he stole a tedious glance over to where you were putting away your school books and preparing for the lunch period.

"Tch," Gokudera had followed his gaze, "is she bothering you Tenth? Cause I'll gladly-"  
"Maa maa, [Name]-san wouldn't do something like that"

"Would you shut up you-" alas Gokudera seemed fated to never be able to complete a full sentence while in the presence of his beloved Tenth.

"It's not that, it's-" Tsuna had interrupted and then sighed, "look, I'll tell you guys during lunch, okay? Let's go up to the roof."

"Oh! So that's it!" Yamamoto laughed, as always, as his chopsticks dug into his food once more. "So, any luck on finding out her animal yet?" He asked through a mouth full of sushi and rice.  
"No," Tsuna mumbled, glumly and depressed. He'd even followed you around a couple of times to try and question you and find out, but you were refusing to drop even a single hint. Why were you so infuriating? Hmm, actually, what was an infuriating animal…?

Sighing, the boy reached for his bento, after having staved off more of Gokudera's overly passionate offers to blow up annoyances and force information out of pesky, stupid women (you and Haru would have hit him if you were there), only to have his hand land on air.

"Eh?" quickly searching around himself Tsuna confirmed that his bento was nowhere on the roof and another quick train of though led him back, down the stairs, around the corridor, through his classroom door, and…onto his desk. Putting a hand to his face in embarrassment, Tsuna clambered to his feet.

"I'll be right back guys, I forgot my lunch box in the classroom."  
"Eh, do you want us to go with you?"  
"No, it's fine!" the brunet protested quickly, holding up his hands. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder as he left the roof.

Trudging his way back to class the boy genuinely cursed his bad luck, why did he have to leave his lunch behind? Lunch time was limited and he was hungry!

Entering the classroom, the brunet proceeded to his desk and extracted his lunch from his school bag, which was right where he left it, before turning to head back to the roof when something caught his eye.

It was a notebook.

A journal.

Nothing fancy or exceptionally special, but it was sitting on your desk.

Quickly the boy stole a paranoid glance around the room. You weren't in sight, and nobody was looking…it was just going to be a peek, no harm, you'd never know…besides it wasn't like he was doing anything horrible, right?

Besides, what did he have to loose?

'_So'_, Tsuna mused to himself as he sat cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, _'How did it come to this?'_

And why was he currently engaged in a rather heated staring contest with the journal that lay so touchable and not-supposed-to-be-there on his carpeted floor? His eye twitched slightly as he looked down at the imposing blue booklet that lay in front of him. The plan had been simple; steal a quick peek, put the journal back exactly how it was, and no one's the wiser. It was simple. So, for the life of him, he could not explain how he had ended up putting said journal in his bag and bringing it home with him. This-this wasn't just taking a quick look and walking away, this was theft! Or stalking! O-or, okay he was going to stop that trail of thoughts now. But, still…his eyes never left the note book in front of him.

Oh, what the heck, he thought to himself. What on earth was he getting so worked up about? For all he knew the book probably just contained [Name]'s math or history notes. Nothing that would cause a problem. And even if he was caught with her journal he could always just say he had made a mistake and grabbed the wrong one. Sighing to himself and cursing his foolishness Tsuna finally began to relax. Honestly, what was he getting so worked up over anyways? He should just open the book and find out what kind of notes it held. And so, without further ado, he reached forwards and flipped open to the first page of the book.

Oh how wrong he was about just what type of notes he would find contained in that innocent little book.

You sighed as you sat down at the desk in your room finally you were home, had taken a hot bath, and finally you could relax for a bit. However, there were still other matters to attend to as well. You lifted your brown, standard school bag and began shuffling through inside with out really looking.

That was odd.

Pulling the bag front and center on your lap you began looking through more thoroughly, shifting aside papers and relatively unimportant folders and books quickly in your search.

Just where was…

Oh. My. GOD.

Tsuna had to try very hard to keep himself from squeaking in fear as he stared into the notes with the book pulled right up to his nose in apprehension.

Th-these weren't notes, well, school notes, this-this was a-a journal! A _Diary_! A- a something special, private, and personal written by you that he was not supposed to be reading, so why couldn't he put it down!

Tsuna's mind continued freaking out, telling himself to stop _oh-my-god-oh-my-god-she-is-going-to-kill-me-if-she-finds-out-oh-my-god-oh-my-god-Reborn-will-murder-me-for-invading-a-lady's-privacy-oh-my-god-oh-my-god_ even as his fingers continued to turn another page and _oh-my-god-oh-my-god-_ wait.

These entries were familiar.

No, he hadn't read them before, most certainly not, but they were familiar. They were about him. They were about the days around when he had asked what kind of animal she was herself. They were about-Tsuna blushed as he read out how 'cute' and 'flustered' he had been when he asked about it in the café and how 'surprised' she'd been about the sudden outburst-that incident, and about what had caused him to even have the barest trace thought of taking the journal cross his mind. They were about- Tsuna's eyes widened- "I know I challenged him, but I kind of wonder if he'll ever figure out that I'm—". They were about-his fingers turned the soft page to finally find the destination of the final words – "that I'm – "…

"DAME-TSUNA!"

Tsuna shrieked at the top of his lungs and leapt five feet into the air as the door impaled the wall with a resounding CRASH! And the tiny fedora and suit clothed baby that had entered the room stared at him disapprovingly.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop acting like a girl who's just been caught reading her best friend's secret diary. A mafia boss should be more refined."

"Reborn! Don't scare me like that!" he shouted at his so-called sadist of a tutor.

"A mafia boss should be prepared for any situation"

"I told you, I'm not going to be a mafia-"

"And," and unholy spark glistened in Reborn's eye, "just what were you reading anyways. It certainly doesn't sound like homework and the cultural festival is nothing for you to get that excited over."

That was enough to bring Tsuna up short and very nervous.

"N-nothing!" he practically shouted, frantically making to put as much room as possible between him and the demonic baby tutor from the abyss.

"Nothing at all," he could see Reborn's eyes going to the blue notebook still clutched tightly in his hands, "I-it's really just," the eyes were now traveling back up to Tsuna's face and that smirk was starting to build on Reborn's face, "that is to say i-it's just," he was doomed. So desperately, totally, and utterly despairingly doomed. And this black suited hitman baby was about to kill him to get the notebook and see what was going on and he just knew it.

Reborn put a tiny black loafer forwards.

Tsuna threw his arms up in front of his face, "Oh my god! Please don't kill me!"

"Maman says that dinner's ready and that you should come down and eat before it's all gone" Reborn turned on his heel, leaving Tsuna's bedroom, without so much as a further comment, barely glimpsing back, "the stupid cow will eat your share if you don't hurry up" he stated as he began his procession of hopping down the stairs.

Tsuna just stared, peeking out from behind his scrawny arms at the now empty doorway.

…he wasn't dead? Or maybe he was and Reborn had just killed him so fast that he still hadn't realized it. Or maybe…another idea dawned on him or maybe Reborn actually hadn't noticed that he was hiding something? He squashed that idea as quickly as it had come, that was just impossible. But, why hadn't Reborn…

"Bwahaha! All the food is Lambo's!"  
"Lambo stop!"  
I-pin and Lambo's voices sounded up the stairs as his own stomach let out a very odd growling whining sound. Oh come on, couldn't even his stomach have the guts to sound at least a little assertive and manly? On second thought, Reborn could wait because it sound like what was left of his dinner was just about to be gone! He sprinted down the stairs. A blush skirting across his face as the last few lines of the journal flitted across his mind again.

"…that I'm – "

He had found out!

Reborn smirked as he hopped his way down onto the first floor landing. So his idiot student thought he could hide something from him. How pointless, he already knew the basis of what had been going on for the last three weeks. The boy couldn't hide anything from Reborn to save his life. He needed more training.

The smirk stretched across his face as he though of what would ensue from this. He already had a pretty good idea of what his student's reaction had been all about after all, and besides; who ever said that he never did anything good for his students?

And with that Reborn entered the dining room, prepared to beat the snot out of the little cow brat should the five-year-old dare think he could get away with stealing the hitman's food.

You pushed the hair out of your face and grinned in triumph as you lifted your favorite pen before your eyes.

Found it!

The search had been worth it and the valiant struggle made against the wicked, now completely disorderly, remains of your school bag had been worth the fight even though the strewn remains of homework lay in the piles of paper now clustered in unkempt heaps about your desk and feet.

Now you could finally write in your journal and…and- your eyes drift to the clock on your desk, neon numbers revealing the undesirable time as you felt your eye brow twitch.

Screw it.

You would finish your entry tomorrow, you thought as you threw back the covers of your bed, you had already done most of the entry at school, and besides; with the cultural festival tomorrow sleep came first. Your head hit the pillow and the lights went out.

Birds chirped in the sunny, blue sky streaked with light puffy clouds as the world seemed to shimmer and shine with joy and exultation. A spiky haired brunet running to school with a spring in his step and a full force grin carved onto his face seemed to be soaking the good mood quite the dynamic foil to his usually panicky personality.

He knew. He Knew. HE KNEW what her animal was!

He had woken up early and was on time to school and he knew!

Tsuna kept grinning, his eyes sparkling in happiness! He KNEW and this may just be one of the best days in his life!

He had no idea how oddly appropriate that statement was going to be.

"Welcome~!" A pair of girls greeted the parents, guests, and visitors as they entered through the front gate to the school. Everything was hustle and bustle as joy and excitement ran rampant (as well as noise much to the displeasure of Hibari) as students went about running booths, attracting customers, and overall enjoying themselves (again, much to the displeasure of Hibari) with a day at least somewhat free of the rigorous mental work school usually required when inhabited. Students were cheery, excited, and busy and the crazy class, home to the highest concentration of homicidal hitmen in the school was no exception.

"Can you bring that over here?"

"A little more…"

"Hey where are the-"

"Be careful with that!"

"Have you seen the programs?"

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Urrrgh~" Tsuna was currently straining under the weight of an enormously heavy box at least three time his own size. He felt his shaking arm twitch and then suddenly yelped when the weight of the box was suddenly alleviated. Looking up he found a pair of bright eye peering back at him from the side of the box.

"Hey, you looked like you could use some help there," you said as you stuck your head around the side of the enormous (what the heck was in here anyways?) box to talk face to face with Tsuna. "Where does this need to go?"

Between the two of you you manage to maneuver the box to the part of the classroom that had been allotted to storage space and subsequently hidden from the visitors. Finally settling the box into place you gave it another skeptical look to its possible contents and then turned to face the brown haired boy.

Tsuna was anxiously looking you up and down as the box was finished being settled into place before you turned to look at him. He glanced around you…were alone now. He felt himself begin to sweat slightly with anticipation. Would now be the good time to tell you? He knew after all and it would be better if no one was around to hear, right? Ahh, but what if she was angry when she realized he had read her journal. No, he wouldn't have to tell her that…but what if she found out anyways? He couldn't just lie about it…

You raised a brow in amusement; Tsuna was making those funny faces again.

"Hey" your voice snapped the cub out of his highly amusing to watch train wreck of thoughts and his head snapped upwards, his eyes to meet yours.

"What going on?"

It was now or never.

He gulped.

"[Name]-…"

"[NAME]!"

The curtain cover the back of the room was ripped back violently.

"Help! We can find the right props anywhere!"

"What?" you immediately snapped into action mode, "ask Kingfish, he should know, but I'm pretty sure they're- ah" you turn back Tsuna, "Tsuna can we talk in bit?"

"Ah sure-"

"Hey Sawada!" another boy came sprinting over so fast he nearly cracked his head on the wall, "where's that box I asked you to move?" he sounded panicky, "Is it safe?"

"Err, it's right here," the brunet point behind him.

"Ahhh! Thank goodness!"

Just what was in that box anyways? Tsuna turn quickly back to find you only to see that you had been dragged off by yet another student with a problem to be fixed.

"[Name!]"

"Ah, Tsuna! Sorry, I got pulled away earlier. What were you trying to say?" Tsuna shook his head and called to you over the noise.

"Later!" he could already see more eager classmates headed your way, "after everything's done can you meet me on the roof?" he asked thinking fast.

You blinked.

"The roof? Sure, but why?"

"I'll tell you later!" The excited brunet called out just before someone else grabbed your arm to pull off for help else where.

The roof? You wondered somewhat bewilderedly, why the roof?

Inside Tsuna cheered. Yes! Finally you could meet in a place that would be free and quiet and away from all distractions where he could tell you. He ran off to complete his next task with an extra skip in his step. Yes! Yes! Yes!

The bright green Italian eyes of a certain irate silver haired smoker were focused almost dangerously on a certain part of the classroom. Something was going on. His eyes narrowed as the tenth interacted uncomfortably with the damn-animal-woman. He followed both of their forms as they retreated and his cigarette crunched hard beneath his pearly white teeth. If that woman wanted anything to do with the tenth she would have to go through him first and he would damn well make sure of that.

"Hey, Gokudera! What going on?"

Said bomber jump nearly a foot in the air as the laughing baseball star clapped him on the shoulder.

"Idiot!" he hissed out, "Don't do that!"

"Haha! Why are you whispering?"

Growling, the silverette yank him into the back by the collar.

"Shut up and listen to me! Something's wrong with so stay out of my way!"  
That got Yamamoto's attention.

"With Tsuna?"

Dusk had fallen and, while the festival was still going on, Tsuna was happily ascending the stairs to the roof. Rushing, footfall after footfall increasing in tempo all the while. A smile stretched across his face as he got closer and closer to his destination. He knew!

You sighed slightly. Perhaps you should have pulled Tsuna aside and asked him for a more specific time? You felt the cool wind glide through your hair as the sun finished sinking below the horizon. You had been the one to reach the roof first and had been waiting for some minutes now. You were almost starting to wonder. Maybe Tsuna had meant to meet up after the whole festival was over? When you heard the door swing open and turned to face the panting, smiling brunet.

"Maa maa I'm sure everything's alright. This is [Name]-san after all."  
"Shut up you baseball idiot! I didn't ask you to come anyway!" Gokudera hissed as he peered cautiously around the edge of the ajar roof door. He would do what ever he had to to protect his precious tenth.

"Maa maa" a hair ruffle.

"I said shut up!"

The sky was quickly descending into a deep navy blue blanketing the town and the school as the sunlight peeked away on the horizon. It was like one of those fairytale scenes, it was somehow reminiscent of the pivotal setting between two characters in any movie or customary teen love story.

And Tsuna was panicking.

Sort of. It was one of those incredibly confusing moments in which Tsuna was shaking and torn between running the hell away and staying put in his bravery as incredible as even having that was. All the bravado he had held on the stairs seemed to be fading. Fast.

His mind immediately started flipping back into the mode he had been in last night when he had finally worked up the courage to open the journal and to see what was actually in it. _Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god_- was shooting through his head at a million miles an hour. Was he going to do? What was he going to do!

Calm down he told himself, attempting to pull in a shaky breath. You're fine. She challenged you to find out her animal and you did. You did nothing wrong.

'_Yeah, besides invade her personal privacy by stealing and reading an obviously private journal'_

'_You're not helping!'_ he shouted back at his inner voice.

"Hey, Tsuna," your voice snapped him out of his panicky trail of thoughts, "What did you want to talk about?" You smiled at him, and then grinned, a possible idea coming to mind.

"Do you think you've figured out my animal?"

That got Tsuna to react. Ok, he felt uncomfortable about this, sure. That he was scared and more nervous about this than he could remember ever being were undeniable facts, but…he swallowed hard and firmed up. He was going to do this. His looked up, meeting yours fully.

"Ah, w-well" Curse his stuttering! He lifted up his right hand from behind his back, watching your eyes widen as they fell upon the innocent blue journal he was extending out to you, "I kind of have, [Name]-san".

"You're a lioness, aren't you?"

There was a world of silence, the eye contact stretching between the two of you. Alone. On the roof. It was just the two of you.

"You cheated."

"Er, w-well" Tsuna blushed, turning red under your scrutinizing focus "it was just sitting on your desk and I was kind of getting desperate-"

"You took it off my desk." An eyebrow raised and your gaze became more focused. Tsuna just turned even redder.

"E-er, w-well" gahh! Why couldn't he just say that he found it? It would have been the truth!

"I-I honestly didn't know it was a journal until I opened it!" he protested.

"Yet, you still kept on reading it after you knew it was." Tsuna flinched, face brightening further.

"W-well…"

"Well-" you turn your back to him haughtily, "I don't think I'm going to give you you're prize now."

He gaped at you, "W-what?"

"You heard me," you back at him from over your shoulder, "You cheated."

"T-that's not fair!"

"You cheated"

Ugh…he could really argue against that, he had invaded your privacy after all, but…he eye fell down to land on the blue journal still clutch within his hand. Ok, so maybe this was going to be a really bad idea but… he gulped again "I-" you turned your head back to look at him, "I do still have your journal" he pointed out.

You gaped at him. Baby lion has fangs! Was he-"are you," you started out, "Threatening me?"

He squeaked and jumped turning red again before waving his hands fiercely.

"Nonono!" He protested, "I mean- I'll give it back! But-," he looked back up at you hesitantly, "please?"

"…" you looked at him and observed his sorrowful pleading expression before finally sighing and closing your eyes. "Fine." You relented, finally turning to face him and beginning to approach. His face brightening up almost made it worth it your repeal. "But you better not do anything like that ever again, got it?"

He nodded fiercely, bush like brown hair shaking with the force. With a final sigh you leaned forward and step towards him to close the distance when all of a sudden…you tripped.

Your eyes went wide and you stumbled forwards, eyes just barely catching the glint of the wire wrapped around your ankle as you were sent careening forwards. "Wha-?"

Tsuna was wide eyed as he attempted to arrest your fall only to go pitching forwards himself when a solid weight slammed itself between his shoulder blades.

You both stopped when lips were smashed into each other.

…And then the fireworks went off.

You stared at each other eyes wide and lips still connected.

And then Gokudera and Yamamoto fell through the roof door, eyes wide and a very pleased Reborn smirking on top of their heads.

The two of you jumped back spluttering, red faced, and incomprehensible. Staring at Tsuna, Reborn, and the others you suddenly covered your face and wailed, "It was supposed to be on the cheek!"

Reborn just kept smirking as Leon crawled back up his arm to his usual place on Reborn's fedora rim from the roof.

All according to plan he thought as he watched the blushing stuttering roof counterparts.

And whoever said he never do anything good for his students?

Omake:

"Herbivores" A chilly and unamused voice cut through all of their personal freak outs as their eye immediately swiveled up to the figure standing at the base of the school water tower. To a very unamused Hibari Kyouya. The prefect lifted his tonfas menacingly under the colorful glow of the still exploding fireworks, their muffled voices held up high in the atmosphere.

"You will all be bitten to death for disturbing the peace, crowding, and participating in Public Displays of Affection while on school property."

Ignoring the pale forming behind your prominent blush you immediately gripped Tsuna's wrist. "RUN!"

And high tailed it off the roof with blushing beau in tow. Leaping over Dog boy and prissy Kitty boy who were still lying on the floor of the roof you flew past Reborn who continued to smirk at your very red faces. Neither of you bothered to slow down with the tonfa wielding disciplinary maniac hot on your heels even as you burst out of the front doors of the school. This was truly the school festival to remember.

* * *

Still! Nine pages single spaced (18 double-spaced for upload) and 4,211 solid words of story! I hope you all enjoyed and please review! It make feel good and super motivates me to update on time!

I'm seriously starting to wonder if I should just make this Tsuna series its own story...by the way, I only fully edited about half of this story because I wanted to get it out to everyone still reading faster. So, if you see and typos as I am sure exist, please feel free to report them and they will be fixed! Thanks!

By the way, I've thought about this and wanted to know, is there anyone that would be interested in reading a male reader/OC story? I've been thinking that is would be interesting to write at least one chapter like that, but I wanted to know if anyone was interested in it first. Just wondering...ooh I could even make it a genderbend fic...actually, that would probably be pretty fun...so, anyways, anyone interested? Tell me so and I shall write it!

Tsuna's freak out scene was especially fun to write! Did I keep him in character enough? Please tell me if I did. And about the ending, it came to part way through the day, besides, Hibari wasn't getting nearly enough screen time anyways! Thanks! Please read and review! I want to know what you all think! There are alot more Omakes to come for this by the way hehe...

First of all to everyone who had review, favorited, subscribed, read supported and everything else:

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**And I really mean it! Thank you guys all so much! Your what keeps both me and this story going, so thank you all!**

Reviews: **lazymusicfreak** Thank you so much! And I'm sorry this took so long. ^.^` **animelover41195** More there is, and I'm so sorry for the long wait. **CamoSunBun** Thank you so much! **xxx .Ace xxx** Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! **Murasaki Argenteria** Thanks! I most definitely will! No problem. Just send me the stories whenever! **TheMcgabster** Thanks so much! I'm happy that you like them! I really will add Fuuta to my list of characters to write for if you'd like. **LUVURSTORY** Thanks so much! Sure, Giotto's on the list! Disk9 Thanks! I will definitely do continuations for the rest of the characters as well! Thank you so much for your support! **df14-blacksnow** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like them and think so! **Heartless Lotus** Thanks so much! I welcome any and all reviews! I'm glad you like it! **ezcap1st** Kikyo? On the list! Thanks for reviewing! **kikizoey** Thank you! Well, here's the kiss scene. **Ark** Thanks so much! I get fangirl squeal? You have no idea how happy that makes me! ^.^- **Mariwanhe** Thanks so much and good luck! **SadisticallyMine** Thanks so much! Yeah, it's not supposed to be sad, it just felt that way to me the first couple times, and then suddenly happy again. I am really rather confused to why, but *shrugs* it all works out great in the end I think! Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

Story Alert: **CutieKittie90, candycorn54, FoxChimera, Grieving Warrior, FreeHugs0009, ViviLikesTurtles**

Author Alert: **vneinhuis**

Favorite Story: **ShizukaRen-Hime, gaiiethitha, SadisticallyMine, Inoue Orihime15, MaNgALuVeR36, ShadowcatLover, theDownHomeSouthernGirl, HibariLover**

Favorite Author: **SadisticallyMine**

**Thank you all again! And now I have even more great news; after reading all of your reviews I am not only back, I am back and in the ZONE! I've got two more chapters planned out now and I'm ready to start writing them! Expect more to come in soon! I can't thank you all enough for being the force to help keep me going! Now the only things that'll be handing me back will be mid-terms, finals, and College Apps..eheh...**

**But, I AM BACK!**

**And revitalized! Thank you all!**

**With Love,**

**Dremagon  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Giotto

Hey! I wanted to get this up before the new year so I will have the full improved version up soon! Still, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~Dremagon

* * *

It's kinda funny.

Well, the situation was to almost everyone else, but for the two of you it was do or die.

And, you thought as you stared down the sopping wet blond in front of you, he was so DEAD.

* * *

It was beautiful, he thought, the crisp, fresh wind blowing through his unruly blonde locks. Giotto lifted his face, blue eyes smiling at the clear sky above trailed through with the wisps of pure white clouds. The time on the boat had been nice, but to finally be back in Japan once again was far even better. Not to mention, he glanced slyly over his shoulder…

"Oi! Giotto! Wait up damn it!" He smirked.

"Got to be faster than that G!" he called out to his aggravated red-haired friend. Igniting I-gloves Giotto launched himself into the sky, "I'll see you back at the hotel! Don't forget the luggage!" he shouted down with a last brilliant grin before streaking off into the blue skies above. He'd been waiting to do this for weeks, G was just a spoilsport when it came to having fun like this he thought with a spreading grin as blonde bangs whipped across his face, and besides, it's not like flying around and stretching his wings, so to speak, would do him any harm.

You sighed, stretching back your shoulders as you sat, formal as ever, at the low table as your rested upon the soft tatami mats waiting to be allowed the freedom to leave. Today had been as stressful as ever with all that had been going on and you could only hope for the chance to relax after this. Preferably, you looked, not amused, to the company seated at the same table as you, alone and undisturbed. Men, you thought as the conversation continued, why does it always have to be men?

Giotto sighed as he gazed up at the sky once more from his position atop the hill. The cool shade and comfort gifted by the dainty trees weaving in the wind was heavenly as he watched the clouds pass coolly overhead. Distant and removed from the earth, much like his own guardian, they still brought forth the impression of soft fluffy sweetness; a comparison that never failed to make him laugh whenever he tried to apply it to Alaude.

Still, he though, the blonde finally making the motion to sit up, it was time to go back to the hotel. G would not be pleased if he remained unwatched for to long and he still wanted to be in time for dinner. The native Japanese cuisine was always delicious after all. Giotto began a comfortable amble down the soft green hill, he would fly back later, after he further enjoyed his outing.

* * *

You moved fast. No one would contest the fact that you were a being crafted with grace and beauty inherent. They would not try your temper either, if they were wise at least. Which was why you moved with a purposeful, never rushed, rude, or undignified, speed down the hall, a faint voice calling out to you from where you came.

Men, you thought, when could they ever not be a bother?

That was, in truth, part of the reason you headed to your destination, installing words of warning to the hired men – why was it always men? – flanking your sides before you entered the one place a woman was guaranteed to be safe and sliding the down closed behind you with a certain deftness. It was good that the one place you could be safe was also a place that would help you relax. Moving to collect one of the buckets along the way you selected a basket on the shelf as well, untying the stiff detailed obi tight around your waist. The kimono slid from your shoulders.

The women's bathrooms.

The one place no male would ever dare tread.

Your sanctuary.

* * *

The day was beginning, not to grow dark, but for the sun to lower in the sky and landscape to be painted across with the iridescent color only mother nature seemed to be able to paint her skies with. The conjure was gorgeous and never the same, always reminding the blonde Italian of the colors of his guardians interlocked with the weave that all of nature presents. And it was always the most gorgeous when he was airborne, wrapped among the midst of everything his self and letting the kaleidoscope effect slide over his skin in an ethereal warmth reminiscent of soft rays permeating the sacred colors of cathedral mosaics done up in their own glass sheaths.

Small smile tugging the corner of his lips Giotto regretfully began his descent from the sky in grace towards where he knew their hotel to be located. Then, approaching the earth, orange eyes of iridescent sunset focus on the large cloud of fair colored smoke rising up to meet him.

At first worry of a fire and injuries prompted him to move as he realized the source to be hotel his own party resided in. Then he slowed again, dropping to earth as he belatedly noticed the lack of ash and of the charred burning smell he himself had become so familiar with as a result of his own powers. He found himself instead passing through a thick cloud of steam seemed to come from the ground to which he was descending and obscuring visibly in his surroundings. Finally he felt his feet tap silently to a landing on slick stone as looked bewilderedly around his surroundings. What was this all for?

* * *

You sighed, you could have moaned, as you soaked in the warmth of the waters around you. Baths were wonderful in themselves, but the big bathes were the best. The heat and feel of the steam was glorifying and pure against your tired muscles, sore from being placed in rigidly polite poses the entire day. The warmth of the natural spring bathes of the Onsen were truly your favorite. Your uninterrupted time of peaceful, pleasurably sanctity.

Finally you stood allowing the waters to cascade from your body. Regrettably it was time to return to the inner parts of building and hopefully to your personal rooms, alone.

It was then that a flicker of something caught your eye.

* * *

Look around Giotto finally spotted a figure through the thick steam and moved forwards identifying slick rocks and steams pool of water before finally looking fully at the figure. Water was rolling of the woman's skin. A lot of her skin. Her totally bare and exposed skin. The skin showing from her totally naked bod-

"OH MY-!"

* * *

You looked up fully at the 'visitor'. The blonde male visitor to your bathes who was staring directly at your-

"AUGH!"

The blonde man yelled something and shock, stuttering, he backed away, slipped, and came down with an enormous splash in the pool behind him even as you attempted to find a way to cover yourself.

"Mistress!" came the shouts from the bodyguards who had recognized your shout even as you quickly wrapped your self in a plain white yukata from the inn. "What's wrong?"

"Get in here!" you snarled even as you stalked over to the unfortunate blonde who was staring up at you in horror from the pool as you towered over him even as the bodyguards practically broke down the bath door to get in to you. Your cool narrowed eyes meet his fearful blue.

This man was as good as dead.

And you were going to make sure of that.

* * *

Hey! So what did you think of this chapter? Originally it was going to be longer and have end at a different point, but first I wanted to get it up before the new year, that was my goal, so I posted it early and unedited. Then, going back over this now and looking at all the lovely comments I have received from you all - Thank you so Much! - I've decided to go ahead and split it into two parts and post the second half of what will happen later. It will be fun! I can promise you that!

And, before I forget, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIOTTO!** See, there is actually a reason I chose to post Giotto's chapter for today ^.^-.

Anyhow, I've gone through and edited some things in this chapter, like some of the horrid grammar it had before, so this should look better than what I originally put up (with 1 minute 38 til midnight I might add). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this even more than I enjoyed writing it.

I know my updates are still a little bit on the weird and wacky side of scheduling right now, but please bear with me. Hopefully things will easy up a bit once I have all my college Apps in. I still have to finish drawing my entire art portfolio and then maybe write three essays for another College I've just started considering. Would any of you recommend Trinity Western in Canada? Just wondering...

**By the way**, I went to** Ikki-con** in Austin TX today (Sunday Jan 1st) anyone else there by any chance? Because it was awesome! I got a gorgeous matted print and and two wall scrolls: Junjo Romantica and A Vocaloid one wear the Vocaloids on it are all in chibi style as a belated Christmas present for my friend. It's so cute! I had some other really totally completely absolutely gorgeous prints I wanted to get as well, but I had less money than I though. They also had kimonos! I soooooo wanted one. Anyhow, it was all really lots of fun and I'm really glad that I went even though I literally found only 4 pieces of KHR fan products there. Only FOUR! Any they were tiny! I wanted to get a Tsuna plushy, but they didn't have any. Still, it was a really great and awesome time other wise.

Thank you all! I'll make sure to properly respond to all the reviews I received for this chapter when I post the next one, but to **Disk9**; Thanks for pointing that out, I've gone back and fixed it now, Thank you!

For now, here is my thanks to everyone who reviewed, commented, alert and favorited during the last chapter.

**THANK YOU!**

Reviews: **MoonlitNight** Yep! Thanks so much for believing in me to update. Yes, I do remember your Fran request. Truth be told, I already wrote the whole first part and planned out the second and third. I just...haven't...gotten around to...typing it up yet. eheh. It will come out soon though it is done, and Thank you so much again! **akira45** Thank you! and thanks for reviewing! Alright, I think I'll be releasing at least one male based chapter then and seeing how it goes. Thanks you all so much!

Story Alert: **SeirenTheReader**, **EnyBac**, **dJhAmystery**, **ellen neah**, **kat716**, **blueberryxn**

Favorite Story: **Ryanrene97**, **writingNOOB**, **Insanity's Avatar**,** Xiang Yun**, **13animenurd13**

**Thank you all so very much and have a Happy New Year!**

**Happy New Year** everyone!

With Love

~Dremagon


End file.
